Green Eyed Monster
by thesolitary-dragon
Summary: Sequel to Brainwave.  Corrine's reaction to Josie and Lucas's new relationhip is not exactly what the two hoped for and when the black hole gets factored in, things get a little messy...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! I finally have the sequel! Anyways...like the first story, this is a little AUish, for the reasons stated in Brain Wave. You should probably read that story first as this one follows the events in it and there's a bigger plotline then the little story in this and...I'm confusing myself. Anyways, this took me longer to get up then I planned, but this story came out longer than I planned. Anyways, I'm sure you all want to read. Just a warning, Corrine seems a little out-of-character through most of this, but she has her reasons. Don't hate me...or her.

ENJOY!

* * *

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 1:

Darkness was beginning to fall over Blake Holsey High, and several students were on their ways up to their dorms to turn in for the night. Corrine Baxter made her way into her own room, her hair still damp from the shower she'd just taken. She found her roommate, Josie, sitting at a mirror twisting her hair up. She was wearing a nice pair of jeans, a yellow baby-tee and a red hooded jacket over it. She gave an exasperated groan, letting her hair fall from her fingers and looked to Corrine with a pout. She was wearing a bit of lip gloss.

"Uh…what are you up to?" Corrine asked.

"Me and Lucas are having our first date tonight," Josie explained, before turning back to the mirror determinedly. Corrine frowned, her heart strangely skipping a beat at that proclamation. She made her way over to her closet, shuffling through it to pick out clothes for the next day.

Both girls were members of Blake Holsey's infamous science club, as was Lucas. Now, you see, Blake Holsey wasn't a normal preparatory academy. It was conveniently equipped with a black hole that caused scientific anomalies on an almost daily basis, which caused all sorts of excitement for the science club. In fact, it had been nearly a week since Lucas's accident that had left him little more than a brainwave floating about the science lab seen and heard only by Josie as his body lay helplessly unconscious in Pearadyne labs, the place that happened to be somehow behind the black hole and other strange occurrences at Blake Holsey. It had taken a great deal of quick thinking and a strong electric jolt to bring Lucas back.

It had been no secret Lucas's harbored feelings for the strong willed Josie Trent, but it still surprised everyone when a few days after his return to his body, they were found kissing in the hall. The other science club members each had their own different reactions. Marshall, Lucas's roommate and best friend, was, of course, happy for them. Vaughn, who everyone had simply assumed was going to end up with Josie, surprisingly didn't seem too perturbed by it. But then, he seemed to just be ignoring the fact that it had happened and there hadn't, admittedly, been any other interaction between Josie and Lucas after that innocent kiss. He was, however, obviously avoiding Josie and the other science club members. Corrine, on the other hand, was not exactly thrilled for them. She wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea. Josie was, after all, her best friend, and she knew about Josie's feelings for Vaughn. Far be it for her to make accusations, but something seemed a bit off about this new relationship. And now, watching Josie get herself "done up" for her first date with Lucas, Corrine couldn't keep quiet anymore. She had to voice her thoughts.

"It's not going to work, Josie," Corrine finally hissed. Josie let her hair fall once more with a heavy sigh.

"No, it's not," she agreed, and Corrine crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you admit it," she demanded, "I can't let you go through with this, Josie. Lucas is my friend." Josie was taken aback by that, furrowing her brow in confusion, before turning to face Corrine quizzically.

"Lucas is my friend, too," she stated a bit dumbly, before narrowing her eyes at her roommate and asking, "What are you talking about?" Corrine threw her hands up in disgust.

"You. Using Lucas," she spat, before narrowing her own eyes at Josie, "What are _you _talking about?"

"My hair. I can't get it to do what I want…what do you mean me using Lucas?"

"You like Vaughn," Corrine argued, "You've liked him pretty much since you got here. So why are you going out with Lucas? I'm not stupid, Josie. I can figure it out. You're using Lucas and I can't let you hurt him like that…"

"Did you ever think that maybe there is no hidden motive behind me going out on this date with Lucas," Josie interjected angrily, "That maybe I just _like _Lucas?" Corrine gaped at her.

"But Vaughn…"

"This has nothing to do with Vaughn," Josie muttered, turning back to the mirror and finally settling on simply smoothing her hair back into a ponytail. She pulled herself to her feet and spun on Corrine, "I can't believe you would think I could do something like that!"

"I…sometimes I don't know what you're capable of," Corrine admitted, turning away. Josie pursed her lips, tightening her hands into fists, "Just…never mind. Forget I said anything…"

"No, Corrine. If you have a problem with me let's just get it out in the open now," Josie sneered.

"It's nothing, Josie," Corrine replied evenly, before bitterly saying, "You'd better finish getting ready. Don't want to keep Lucas waiting."

Josie opened her mouth to say something more, but there came a knock on the door and she bit it back. Flustering, she ran her hand over her hair to smooth it out and straightened her shirt. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Lucas stood there, paused and poised to knock again. He cleared his throat, dropping his arm to his side and taking in Josie's appearance, before lowering his eyes and blushing slightly.

"Uh…you look nice," he commented.

"I look the same as always," Josie pointed out.

"Well…you always look nice," he quickly told her. She smiled somewhat, "Uh…you ready to go…?"

"Yeah," she murmured, shooting a dark glance over her shoulder Corrine's way, "Later." Lucas waved slightly at the other girl, and they closed the door behind them. Corrine scowled, folding her arms over her chest.

Josie followed Lucas as they made a path towards the stairs. They were silent, flustered, not quite sure how to address the other. Lucas had combed his hair somewhat, it was spiked a bit with gel. He was dressed in a more casual shirt, nicer pants, his usual sneakers.

"Where are we going?" Josie asked finally, breaking the silence of the hallway.

"You'll see," Lucas answered slyly. They were quiet when a couple girls passed them by, sneaking glances at them and whispering amongst themselves.

"…are Josie and Lucas…?" one of the girl's started in a whisper that wasn't quite quiet enough.

"…no way, they're both just in that science club. Besides Vaughn supposedly has a thing going with Josie, and honestly, which one would _you _choose…?" the other girl replied, and they broke into giggles, disappearing into their dorm. Josie glanced at Lucas, whose eyes were studying the ground. She cleared her throat, and he looked uncertainly at her.

"Uh…just down here…" he mumbled, starting down the stairs. Josie took a deep breath before reaching forward and grabbing his hand with her own. He looked to her wide-eyed and she turned her attention casually forward. They stopped in front of an all-too familiar door and Josie smirked up at Lucas.

"The Science Lab?" she questioned.

Lucas grinned at her, swinging the door open and ushering her in, shutting it quietly behind them as Josie took in the scene. The desks had all been pushed to the sides of the room with lit candles atop them and a blanket was casually laid out on the floor. A television and VCR was wheeled in from the AV room and set up, an assortment of videos on top of it. Lucas motioned for Josie to take a seat and he joined her as they settled on the floor, sitting awkwardly next to one another.

"I…uh…" Lucas started, he cleared his throat and took a look around, before glancing at Josie and blurting out, "I'm sorry." She looked at him blankly, blinking a few times.

"What for…?"

"That we couldn't have a more normal date…" he shrugged.

"Dating at a prep school isn't easy," Josie assured him, fiddling nervously with his hand, "But this is nice…I like what you did with the place."

"Well…I got some help from Professor Z…in fact, most of this was his and Marshall's idea," Lucas admitted, "I got to put it all back though…"

"Oh…I can help," Josie volunteered.

"You don't have to," Lucas started to tell her.

"Well, if you insist," she grinned at him. He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

They fell silent again.

"So," Josie spoke up, "How have you been handling things since your…incident?"

"I'm starting to long for being a radio wave," Lucas confessed, leaning back and turning his gaze to her, "I had a fun little run-in with Kubiak. You know, he wanted to welcome me back from my suspension for accidentally blowing up the science lab…_what did Professor Z tell Principle Durst_?"

"I don't know," Josie shrugged, suppressing her laughter, "He wouldn't tell us, he just said that 'now she knows that we know that she knows that he knows that she knows that we know that he knows that she knows that…something's being covered up'."

Lucas stared blankly at her.

"I don't know what that means either," she reassured him. They both chuckled slightly, "At least now you have a record...soon you'll have caught up with mine."

"Josie, I don't think if I got caught everyday breaking five rules for the remainder of my time here at Blake Holsey that I could catch up with your record," Lucas told her honestly. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder, narrowing her eyes to dangerous slits. She pursed her lips, shaking her head.

"Yeah…well…it was a good thing we had Vaughn," she commented and Lucas froze.

"Yeah, good thing…Vaughn," he muttered, all hints of joviality gone, a slight scowl crossing his features. Josie frowned at him.

"I can't believe you're going to act like that," she cried, "If Vaughn wasn't there…"

"I never would have gotten my body back, I know," he interjected, "That doesn't mean I have to suddenly change my entire opinion of him!"

"Yeah, well it would be nice if you eased up on him," Josie hissed, "He risked a lot going into Pearadyne."

"You're right, if Victor caught him," Lucas mocked, "He might have gotten a lecture, or worse, maybe he'd of been grounded."

"That's real nice, Lucas," Josie growled, "You know, he was real upset when we thought you were possibly dead and he did just as much as the rest of us if not more to get you back in your body and that's the appreciation you show him? Why can't you just get over your deal with him?" She was on her feet suddenly, arms crossed over her chest, taking a few steps towards the door. Lucas sighed after a moment, pulling himself up as well.

"Josie…I didn't ask you out to argue over this," he told her carefully, "I don't want to ruin any chance I have with you before I even get to take it because of Vaughn. Can we just…can we start over?" Josie peeked at him, loosening slightly, but saying nothing. "Come on, Josie. I know you don't want to turn in so early…"

"I…guess," she relented, her arms falling to her side, and turning to face Lucas once more, "We can try this again."

"But…first off…let's just agree not to talk about wormhole stuff and…Vaughn and all of that," Lucas suggested. Josie smiled slightly.

"Okay, but what will we talk about?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"Did you…try out that new game Marshall got?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah, I did," Josie grinned, and they were quickly enthralled in a conversation about graphic cards and simulated violence.

They had taken to sitting on the floor again, facing one another and slowly easing into excited chatter, teasing one another, and laughing as Lucas regaled Josie of Marshall's first few attempts at the game. There came a soft knock at the door and they startled.

"I'll…uh…be right back," Lucas excused himself, making his way to the door and opening it. Marshall stood in the frame, a pizza box and six pack of soda in his hands and a bright grin on his face. "You're late," Lucas informed his friend in a low voice.

"How's the date going?" Marshall whispered, ignoring the comment.

"Fine," Lucas hissed, taking the pizza, "I'll talk to you about it later."

"Hey, Marshall," Josie called.

"Hi, Josie."

"Good-_bye_, Marshall," Lucas seethed, moving to close the door. Marshall put a hand forward halting it.

"Don't forget to tip the delivery man," Marshall grinned. Lucas scowled at him.

"I'll take care of it, _later_," Lucas growled at him, shoving the door closed, taking a deep breath and turning back to Josie. She smiled up at him, amused. "I…hope you're hungry."

"Pizza and cola," she smirked, as he sat the box and cans down in front of her, "How are you paying Z back for this?"

"I've got money," Lucas shrugged, making his way to the VCR and shuffling through the videos, reluctantly continuing, "And…I'm cleaning beakers for a month."

"All for this?" Josie raised a brow, "All…for me?"

"Well…yeah. You're…uh…kind of…worth it," he mumbled, turning to face her. She lowered her eyes, blushing noticeably. There was a silence between them. Lucas cleared his throat, pushing his glasses back, "Uh…I've got a couple movies here…Professor Z recommended _Journey to the Center of A Subatomic Particle_."

"Oh…as interesting as the subatomic particle movie sounds," Josie replied, stressing the sarcasm on 'interesting', "I think we should pass." She slowly walked over to join him by the VCR, moving the videos around and skimming the titles, "Which one did you want to…" she started, but trailed off as she noticed their close proximity. He met her eyes and they both flushed.

Since that day nearly a week ago, they hadn't really had a moment alone together. And they'd really avoided any intimate interactions. Suddenly, Josie leaned up, touching her lips to his and curling her fingers in his shirt for support. He returned the kiss gently and they hesitantly parted.

"I'm liking this kissing thing," Josie admitted quietly.

"You don't hear me complaining," Lucas breathed reply.

-00000-

Corrine practically jumped in bed, ripping the covers up over her head and falling back to her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut, just as the door opened a crack.

"I had fun tonight, Lucas."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'll see you, tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good night."

"Night."

There was a moment of silence and Corrine peeked. The door was still open partially and she could see Josie and Lucas's shadows falling into the room. Lucas was bent forward and they were obviously exchanging a brief kiss. And then Corrine could hear Lucas shuffling down the hall and for a long time, Josie just stood with the door open. And then she slipped in the room, fell against the door, and took a deep breath.

"Corrine," Josie whispered, and Corrine lay perfectly still, "I _know_ you're awake." Corrine groaned, rolling her eyes and sitting up.

"How was your date?" Corrine asked quietly, watching as Josie crossed the room to fall back-first onto her bed.

"Oh. My. God. Corrine," she breathed softly in reply. Corrine bit the inside of her cheek, slowly laying back down as Josie excitedly began telling her about the date.

* * *

END A/N: Aw...isn't their first date cute. I'm so tired. 

Anyways, please excuse any grammatical or typing errors. Please _**REVIEW**_!

Thanks for Reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the last chapter I'm posting tonight. More to come tomorrow, maybe!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Professor Z walked up and down the aisle of tables as his students stared with discerning glances at the little neon green and torquise super bouncy balls set in front of them.

"Could somebody tell me what I've given you?" he questioned. A few tentative hands rose in the air, he turned, quirking his head, "Stewart?"

"Green balls," Stu answered and the class broke into giggles.

"Ah…" Professor Z stammered, pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose, "Technically, you would be correct." Stu looked despite himself with glee, "But…that wasn't the answer I was looking for…"

Z crossed over to the light switch, flicking it down. The lights turned off and the room was quickly filled with little colorful glowing dots. The class let out "oh's" and "ah's". After a moment, he turned the lights back on. A few hands were in the air, all belonging to each of the Science Club members.

"Hm…Vaughn," Professor Z called.

"Uh…they're glow in the dark balls," Vaughn replied. More giggles from the back of the room and a few hands still itched in the air.

"Right, they glow in the dark. Very good, Vaughn. And why would I bring in to my science class glow in the dark toys…Marshall?"

"They're phosphorescent," Marshall eagerly chirped, grinning broadly.

"Which means…?" Z pressed.

"Well, a phosphorescent is any substance that has the ability to take in light energy quickly and release it slowly," Marshall explained eagerly, scooping the ball up and bouncing it a few times for emphasis and also, just for the joy of it, "Which gives the impression it glows-in-the-dark."

"Exactly. Excellent, Marshall. Can anyone name any phosphorescent substances for us? Josie!"

"Well…phosphors are usually made up of a host material mixed with an activator to prolong the glowing. Some of the more popular toys on the market are made with mixes such as calcium sulfide and strontium sulfide using bismuth as an activator. Strontium sulfide with europium as an activator produces a much longer lasting glow. But I'm guessing these toys," Josie bounced her own little blue ball, "Use zinc sulfide with a copper activator."

"Very well put, Josie," Professor Z exclaimed, taking a stance at the front of the room once more, "I can tell some of you did the reading. While others…" he walked by and plucked Madison's nail file from out of her hands. She looked up at him annoyed, "Could do well to listen. Now the word phosphor comes from the Greek phosphoros, which is appropriate as it means "light bearer". A long time ago, alchemists were determined to discover the secrets of the gods. Long life, iron to gold, and…" Z picked up one of the glow-in-the-dark bouncy balls, "Eternal flame. So, they did what any good scientist does."

"Have big brains," Stu interjected and laughter filled the room. He smiled toothily at his peers.

"No…" Professor Z told him patiently, "They took a close look at the world around them, and observed. They saw that certain things in the natural world possessed this ability to seemingly glow in the dark. Firefly larva, certain types of jellyfish, different kinds of minerals and plants. They ran experiments, extracted the glowing component from these different creatures, and eventually led the way to the discovery of phosphors. Which are used in CRT displays meaning your older televisions and computer monitors, they're used in florescent lights, and…toys. Today we will be using zinc sulfide to make glow-in-the-dark slime. Now let's get you with your assigned partners."

It didn't take long before Professor Z had his students paired off. An uncertain Corrine with Josie, an unhappy Lucas with Vaughn, and an even unhappier Marshall with Stu. Professor Z had passed out the materials and tools they would be using to make the slime and their instruction sheets. He was in the back at the time being, talking to Madison and her partner about not polishing their nails during experiments as it presented the opportunity of cross contamination.

"Alright, it says here we need 40mL PVA solution," Josie read off the paper, looking expectantly at Corrine. They poured the solution into the plastic bag provided to them, "This is kind of boring," Josie muttered, turning when Lucas brushed her arm with his hand just as Corrine was opening her mouth to reply. Josie smiled sweetly up at Lucas, a little pink tinge to her cheeks, "Hey. Boring, huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "A little too elementary school for me. Here's the zinc sulfide."

"Thanks," Josie told him softly, accepting it, and brushing her hair loosely behind her ear, "So…hey…after classes, did you…maybe…want to meet up in the Rec-room? Play a game of chess?"

"Definitely."

"Uh…Josie," Corrine cleared her throat in annoyance

"Yo, Lucas," Vaughn called, a slight hitch of aggravation to his voice.

Josie and Lucas both flustered, turning back to their science partners, bashfully apologizing.

"What are you and Lucas up to later?" Corrine asked, trying to sound disinterested, but doing a bad job of hiding the force in her tone.

"Just going to hang out, play some chess maybe," Josie answered casually with a slight shrug, sifting two scoops of zinc sulfide into their baggie.

"Right," Corrine said between clenched teeth, "So I take it you won't be studying with Vaughn tonight, then."

"Huh?" Josie scrunched her nose.

"I mean," Corrine shrugged, though the bitterness in her voice was evident, "You did agree to tutor him."

"That's not until much later tonight…like at six. I have time to hang with Lucas," Josie argued, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"But are you really being fair to the both of them?" Corrine argued, "Are you going to rush a game of chess with Lucas so that you can meet Vaughn on time? Or are you going to completely blow Vaughn off for Lucas?"

"Okay…what is your problem, Corrine?" Josie demanded. Corrine shook her head.

"Nothing," she muttered, reaching for the baggie, "Give me that, if it's _so _boring. I'll make the slime."

"No. We aren't done," Josie snapped, not noticing how slowly the conversations around them were dying out and the two girls were quickly becoming the center of attention, "What is this about, Corrine? What does it matter to you if I'm late studying with Vaughn or don't spend enough time with Lucas?"

"It doesn't," Corrine hissed, "Can we just work on our project?"

"You started this," Josie retorted, tugging the baggie back towards her.

"Well, I'm finishing it! Give me the slime."

"No way! Just answer the question, Corrine!"

"It doesn't matter to me, alright, Josie? It, does, however matter to me if you hurt my friends' feelings, but…"

"_Is that what this is about_?" Josie cried in disbelief, and Professor Z started over slowly, eyes wide.

"Uh…ladies…"

"Do you…do you think we should break them up?" Marshall asked tentatively, and slowly Vaughn and Lucas gave him looks that said simultaneously, "are you insane?" and "do you have a death wish?".

"I can't believe you! This is about my date with Lucas," Josie spat. There were some whispered comments on that accusation and Vaughn looked to Lucas strangely.

"You went on a date with Josie?" he questioned and Lucas turned to him a bit flabbergasted, flustered from Josie's announcement.

"I…what? Maybe…yes…why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Josie."

"It is. First you give me a hard time before I'm even out the door with him and now this?" Josie yelled, "Why don't you tell me what you really think…what you really feel about my date with Lucas!"

"Uh…Corrine…Josie…now is not the time," Z attempted again.

"You want to know what I really think?" Corrine demanded, "Alright. I think you're using him to make Vaughn jealous!"

"Oh, I'm making someone jealous alright," Josie hissed.

"Oh please," Corrine sputtered, "_Me_? Jealous of you out on a date with _Lucas_?"

"Ouch," Marshall commented.

"Thanks, Corrine," Lucas murmured sarcastically.

"No. You, jealous of me on a _date_!"

All the while the girls had been tugging the baggie back and forth until suddenly it tore in half and the mixture inside splattered up on both girls. They dropped the bag, jumping back and giving screams of surprise, neither noticed the purple sizzle of electricity that shot between them.

"That's just great, Josie," Corrine growled, looking down at her ruined uniform in disgust, before fixing the redhead with a glare, "People don't just forget feelings like that. You like Vaughn! And nobody's so blind that they can't figure that out!"

"Well, I'm not so blind I can't see how green your eyes are," Josie shot back, tearing out into the hall and slamming the door shut behind her. Corrine didn't waste time following.

"That's…good girls," Professor Z called after them, "Go get cleaned…" the door banged shut behind Corrine, "Up…alright." He looked to his remaining students and cleared his throat.

"That was a little…unpleasant," Marshall spoke up, then noticed the awkwardness between Lucas and Vaughn and fell silent.

"Um…why don't we get things cleaned up," Professor Z was saying, trying to talk over the excited chatter about the recent commotion, "And then we can…"

"I can't believe you went on a date with Josie," Vaughn sneered. Lucas met his glare before rolling his eyes and starting to clean their experiment. Vaughn watched him for a moment, before storming out of the room as well.

* * *

END A/N: That's all for now...I hope you guys like this story. I really do.

Please excuse any grammatical or typing errors and _**REVIEW**_!

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think I'm only going to be updating two chapters at a time. I know I updated three at a timeon my last story, but thenI ran out in the end because I had an evennumber of chapters. Does that make sense to anyone?Oh well. Oh, I forgot to mention, on the last chapter, Josie names off a bunch of phosphors.She didn't know those off the top of her head, I implied but Idon't know how clearit was, butthey had done reading the night before and that's how she knew all of those. Because she did her reading.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews on the last chapters: Jenna's Rules (I still have to go review your story...I read the chapter the first day it was updated but haven't gotten a chance to review, sorry...), AngelD88, andBabyGirlBlake (I can't answer that question!)

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Corrine walked into the lunch room and narrowed her eyes at Josie across the cafeteria. She tightened her grip on her lunch tray and made her way to a different table, plopping down and glaring at Josie. The redhead seemed to sense the sudden attention, and looked up to meet her roommate's eyes. For a moment they held one another's enraged glares before turning away with light "harrumphs".

Marshall and Lucas entered the rooms and glanced both girls. They exchanged looks, coming to Corrine, who was closest to the entrance.

"I take it you two are still fighting," Marshall said, neither boys taking a seat. Corrine turned her attention up to them and scowled.

"I take it by 'you two' you mean me and Josie," she sneered, "We're not fighting. We're just not talking."

"Uh…when two friends aren't talking, it usually means they're fighting," Lucas pointed out. Corrine shot him a dangerous look.

"I don't really think 'friends' is the word I would use to describe Josie and me at this moment," she haughtily informed him, and both boys arched their brows at that, "She accused me of being _jealous!_"

"What I got from that argument in science," Marshall replied, "It sounded like you accused her of something far worse."

"I'm only telling the truth," Corrine muttered, "Why else would she suddenly date Lu…" she trailed off as she caught the look on Lucas's face. "I don't mean it like that."

"Oh. And how do you mean it?" he challenged, "You're right, Corrine. How could _any _girl choose me over perfect, popular Vaughn." He turned abruptly, marching down the line of tables to join Josie. Corrine watched as Josie looked up at Lucas, smiling as they exchanged greetings. He took a seat next to her and Marshall cleared his throat. Corrine turned back to him.

"I was only trying to…" she started and Marshall shook his head.

"Alienate _all_ your friends?" he suggested, his tone denoting the anger he felt towards her, "You could at least try being happy for them, Corrine. They are our friends. You can't honestly think Josie would…"

"Marshall, she's always liked Vaughn," Corrine tried to explain but he shook his head at her again.

"Sometimes feelings change," he interrupted, turning and saying over his shoulder, "Like right now."

Corrine watched as he walked away to join Josie and Lucas, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes clouded. She noticed that Lucas had taken Josie's hands in his own as he seemed to be explaining something to her and using them for demonstration. They stopped, snatching their hands back to their bodies when Marshall approached them, giving him bashful "hello's".

"I am _so_ not jealous," she told no one in particular.

"You sure?"

Corrine startled, before she turned to Vaughn standing behind her. He took a seat at the table and she pursed her lips at him.

"You sure you don't want to eat with Marshall and the 'happy couple'?" she asked bitterly, and he rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his milk carton.

"That's kind of the last place I want to be," Vaughn told her, then shaking his head, he muttered, "I thought that kiss was it."

"What? Didn't Josie or Lucas tell you about their date?"

"No," Vaughn answered peevishly, "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I'm left out of the loop even on things that don't have to do with the black hole. Am I always going to be feeling like I'm not actually a part of the gang or is something ever finally going to give?"

He took a bite of his food and Corrine was silent, not sure what to say. She knew they had left him out of a few things, he had even been the last to find out Lucas wasn't dead but was actually a radio wave floating around the science lab. He pushed his food around on his plate nonchalantly before eyeing her and carefully asking, "Uh…Corrine…you really think Josie's dating him to make me jealous?"

"I…I don't know," Corrine replied, sighing. She eyed the other three science club members. Marshall and Lucas were laughing about something Josie had said. She frowned, standing from the table and throwing her food away. She gave a tart "good-bye" to Vaughn, and disappeared into the hallway.

Josie watched across the cafeteria as Corrine talked to Vaughn and then promptly left. Her eyes fogged over as she blinked several times, narrowing them to slits. Things went out of focus and she squeezed her eyes closed. Opening them, relieved to find that everything was clear once more. She started when Marshall wagged a hand in front of her, giving him an annoyed look. Lucas was poking at his tapioca pudding, making a strange face.

"How do they get away with feeding us this stuff?" he asked rhetorically, then his eyes lighting up, "Hey! Maybe the cafeteria lady is really an alien and she's feeding us food from her home planet to fatten us up and…" he stopped when he caught the looks he was receiving, lowering his eyes, "Never mind."

"So…" Marshall began casually, "How long are you and Corrine going to be like this?"

"Did you not hear what she said to me in science class?" Josie demanded, narrowing her eyes at him, and growling somewhat under her breath, "She gave me a hard time about the same thing before I left on my date with Lucas. How can she think I could do something like that? 'Best friends' don't accuse one another of using and manipulating people!"

"I know," Marshall sighed, "It was harsh. It was very un-Corrine."

"No," Josie muttered, "It was just like Corrine. Remember that time she _accused _me of stealing her CDs when I was just borrowing them to put together a birthday present for her," she cupped her chin in her palm, "At least this time she had the guts to say it to my face." She glanced at Lucas who was curiously silent, staring at his uneaten tapioca and sipping his milk. She could guess how he was feeling.

Since the outburst in the science lab, Lucas hadn't exactly been able to slip under the radar of peers who normally ignored him. He was teased and maltreated relentlessly by the jocks of the school, guys who were three times his size and considered themselves good buddies of Vaughn's. They felt they were just paying the "nerd" back for making a move of their friend's "girl". Part of Lucas wasn't so sure Vaughn hadn't sic-ed them on him. As if to add insult to injury, the girls in the halls' gossip reached his ears unabated. They voiced his innermost fears, musing why Josie would want to date him when Vaughn was the obvious prime choice, and agreeing completely with Corrine's conclusion that Josie was just using him to make Vaughn jealous. They had more to the story to add, twisting lies and spreading disturbing depictions of Josie and Lucas's relationship. They rarely painted either teen very well.

Lucas looked up when he felt Josie's hand encompass his own. She smiled at him and he returned it before murmuring, "I forgot some books in my room…I better go before class starts…"

"I'll come with you," Josie offered, but he shook his head.

"No. It's fine. I don't want you to see the mess I got in there."

"Have you seen my room?" Josie joked.

"It could take me some time finding them," Lucas lied, "I don't want you to be late to class because of me." He was on his way to the exit before Josie could say anymore, calling, "I'll see you later," over his shoulder. Josie looked to Marshall warily.

"What do you think that was about?" he asked. Josie frowned, shaking her head and shrugging slightly.

"It's not possible that…well…he thinks the same thing Corrine does…is it?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Marshall sighed, forking some food into his mouth, before telling her thoughtfully, "But I do know one thing. Lucas didn't forget any books up in our room."

"I know," Josie replied. Then eyeing Marshall, "Do _you _think the same thing Corrine does?" He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutinizing stare, "Marshall," she pressed. He put his fork down, pushing the tray away and meeting her eyes.

"I like to think I know you pretty well, Josie," he told her truthfully, "And the one thing I know about you certainly, is that you're pretty determined when it comes to getting what you want…so much so that you're kind of blinded to the fact you hurt people sometimes along the way," Josie opened her mouth to say something and he held up a hand to silence her, "_Before_ you maim me for that remark. I _don't _think you would use Lucas to make Vaughn jealous. I don't think you could be that kind of person…at least…not on purpose."

"Thanks," Josie returned, then scrunching her nose, "I think." She leaned her elbow on the table, shuffling her lunch about her tray, "I just…I had a lot of fun on that date with Lucas," she admitted and Marshall peeked at her, "And I wasn't so sure at first, and I'm still not entirely certain, but I'm really liking this dating Lucas thing…"

"Do you…do you like Lucas that way?" Marshall asked carefully, not wanting her to spill all her emotions over him and not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"I think I might," Josie shrugged, "But then…with Corrine, and everyone…" She shook her head and forked some food into her mouth, ending the conversation. Marshall wasn't the type to prompt and continued with his food as well.

They finished their lunches in practical silence, then lifted themselves up and made their ways to class. Their next professors were not certain how to handle the usually close knit group's sudden distance. There was obvious hostility between Josie and Corrine. They chose seats on the other sides of the room from one another. Lucas sat as far from Corrine as possible, but was still sure to keep a few seats from Josie as well. Vaughn separated himself from the entire science club, though sitting closer to Corrine than any of the others, and poor Marshall seemed devastated by the coldness between the usually good friends as he took his usual seat next to Lucas. But none of the professors knew them quite well enough, or even cared enough, to say anything.

-00000-

Principle Durst straightened her blouse, taking a deep breath and smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed her hair out on the top and turned, nearly jumping three feet in the air when she caught sight of the dark man standing in her doorway.

"Victor," she managed to cry. Victor Pearson's intimidating form filled the room with an almost sinister air. He didn't crack so much as a smile as he fully entered and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Amanda," he replied, taking a few imposing steps into the room. Principle Durst took a step back, "I need to discuss with you the matter of last week's incident."

"Oh…I…well I…thought everything was settled with that," Durst stammered, paling a bit. She wanted more than anything to forget the drama of the week before, but Victor insisted on constantly "discussing" the matter. He would come in and practically interrogate the poor principle, demand to see the science lab, stand and stare at the empty room for hours, only to leave without a word.

The whole experience had been horrid for Principle Durst. She'd gotten used to the odd event here and there, and the startling and oft times, disturbing disappearance of a teacher or student; she had become pretty good at covering those sorts of things. But when she'd entered the science lab that fateful night and found that scene…when Professor Zachary had said those fateful words, she could have sworn her heart had stopped. Her mind had reeled. How could she cover the death of a student? What words of comfort or encouragement could she pass to those parents? The reputation of Blake Holsey would undoubtedly be blemished for all eternity. It could lead to the school being shut down even. So when Professor Zachary came into her office nearly four days after the 'incident', she was far to enthralled by the fact the student was alive and well that she hadn't the mind to ask too many questions. She had known from Victor that the boy was not really dead, but he had been dismal towards any hope that Lucas would be alright or even be returning to the school.

Now, of course, Principle Durst was beginning to resent her elation at Lucas's return and even resent the student a bit. Because Victor was making her miserable for letting such a blaringly unexplainable by reasonable and logical sense event slip by unnoticed and unmonitored. She had half a mind to drag Professor Zachary into her office and demand that he reveal everything he knew about Lucas's return or risk losing his job and anything else she could take away from the diminutive teacher. But she couldn't do such a thing without blowing everything Victor had entrusted her to keep secret from the students and faculty of Blake Holsey.

"No," Victor sneered, "Nothing is settled with that 'incident'. Now, this Lucas Randall is a part of the Science Club?"

"I've already told you. _Yes_," Durst hissed, stressing her words.

"And he's friends with Josie Trent?"

"Yes. I don't see what any of this has to do with…"

"You will have your answers, Amanda," Victor interjected, "When I have mine. How long has Mister Randall been a part of the Science Club."

"Since he started school here. In fact, he, Marshall Wheeler, and Corrine Baxter were some of the founding members. They formed it the middle of their freshman year," Durst answered a bit haughtily. She winced when Victor glowered down at her.

"And what exactly did Professor Zachary tell you about the reappearance of Lucas Randall?" Victor pressed, leering forward. Principle Durst took a deep breath that did little to relax her nerves. This was the part that was always difficult.

"I…can't say…exactly," she wearily sighed. Victor drew in his breath, let it out slowly through his nostrils. He clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Did he mention anything about the Oubliette?" Victor demanded through clenched teeth. Principle Durst looked up a bit startled. This was a new question.

"No…he said nothing about anything called Oubliette," she answered carefully. Victor relaxed somewhat, turning from her and pacing somewhat.

"Good," he said, more to himself than to Durst, "Then perhaps they have uncovered nothing about the device…but I need to learn more about what affects it has caused…" he trailed off, turning to Principle Durst with a bit of a dazed expression, "I have some things I need to look into." Without another word, he slipped from the room.

* * *

END A/N: Go on to the next chapter! Quick, quick! I forgot to mention, the janitor's not really in this story alot. Sorry. But it was the same way in the series. Sometimes he played huge roles, sometimes he just made brief cameos.

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors. Please _**REVIEW**_! And thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is all for now, so you better make it last...

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Professor Z was startled when the door to his class opened and Principle Durst marched in. Her face was pale, splotched red in places. His students had looked up from their assignments, relaying what they learned from the slime experiment. They watched as she quirked her head at Z, motioning him to the door. He started over, staring at her questioningly.

"Class…keep working," he called distractedly over his shoulder, as they disappeared into the hallway, "Can I…help you with anything, Principle Durst."

"Professor Zachary," Durst started, her voice a whispered hiss, "As you are well aware, Mr. Pearson has been very interested in the events that happened in the science lab last week."

"As well he should be," Professor Z returned, "A sudden explosion like that at a school he funds is going to be very…"

"Cut the crap, Zachary," Durst interjected and Z flinched, startled by the outburst. He'd never heard the principle use such vulgar language before, "You and I both know that we each know that there is more to that event then either of us is letting on to the other." Surprisingly enough, Professor Z understood that statement, "I think it would be in both our benefit, if you told me exactly what happened over the course of those days Lucas was…"

"Out of commission?" Z offered. Durst gave him a curt look and he shrank back, clearing his throat, "Principle Durst, what is there to explain? I've already told you everything that you already knew. Lucas was fine, he arrived back at the school from the hospital…"

"We both know he wasn't at the hospital!" Durst snapped. Professor Z gave her an amused innocent look.

"But where else would he be?" he questioned, then slyly, "I wouldn't think you'd send a student in that condition anywhere but the hospital…"

"Professor Zachary," Durst hissed, "I know you may think this is a grand game, but I will have you know that both of us are under Mr. Pearson's scrutiny! I don't doubt he suspects we are co-conspirators against him," she was wringing her hands now, obviously under a great deal of stress, "Our jobs could be on the line here, Professor!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting…?"

"I am dead serious. If you won't help me for yourself, then do it for your student," Principle Durst said between clenched teeth, "Mr. Pearson has something in mind and I don't doubt it spells some sort of trouble for Lucas and at the heart of the matter, your entire Science Club." Professor Z felt his heart quicken, but took a deep breath of resignation.

"I'm sorry, Principle Durst," he told her wearily, "But I've already told you everything I can." The elderly woman pursed her lips, jutting her chin out slightly and straightening her blouse.

"As you would have it, professor," she jeered, "Just keep in mind, there will be repercussions for your choice to retain any information. If you do, however, change your decision, I will be in my office. Get back to your class." She turned on her heel, marching down the hall with a determined stride. Professor Z watched her leave with his heart pounding in his chest. So Victor was up to something. He didn't doubt it spelled trouble for the entire school.

-00000-

Corrine found Marshall in the school darkroom, luckily before he'd begun anything. She slipped in and he glanced at her briefly, not even bothering with a greeting or acknowledgment of any kind. She sighed, taking a few tentative steps forward, and standing patiently with her hands behind her back. She watched as he shuffled through his different canisters of films in silence. She tapped her foot then, placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you not talking to me either?" she demanded, throwing her hands in the air, "I'm sorry, alright?"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Marshall told her, without even looking up. Corrine rolled her eyes.

"You think I should be talking to Josie," she guessed.

"Or even Lucas," Marshall offered bitingly. He paused from his shuffling, finally meeting her eyes, "You know, for someone who spent most of the day on her high horse talking about how she didn't want to see people hurting her friends, you sure are doing a lot of hurting…of…your…friends." He shook his head, furrowing his brow and turning back to his film canisters. He had yet to bother even turning the red light on, he seemed to just be fumbling aimlessly with the film, "What's your problem, anyways? Lucas said they had a great time on their date."

Corrine sighed, twisting a bottle of developer so that it's label faced outwards and fidgeting somewhat.

"I…don't know," she admitted, "Something about this relationship just…I don't know. I want to be happy for them, but for some reason…it just doesn't feel right to me."

"You sure you're not jealous?" Marshall questioned.

"Jealous?" Corrine scoffed slightly, "What would I be jealous of?"

"Right," Marshall agreed uncertainly, "It's not like you…like…Lucas." He peeked at her nervously and she seemed to have frozen at that, her eyes wide.

"Me…like Lucas," she mused, then broke into laughter. Marshall breathed a sigh of relief at first, but caught himself. It was his friend, after all, that she was laughing at. She waved her hand in front of her, trying to suppress the giggles and Marshall couldn't help but smile slightly, trying to force a frown of disapproval, "Don't…get me…wrong," she gasped, "Lucas is great…but…he's just…he's Lucas."

"Yeah, well," Marshall mumbled, "Maybe Josie doesn't feel the same way about him. Didn't you talk to her at all after their date?"

"Yes," Corrine muttered, her voice low and resentful, "I got all the gory details."

Marshall shook his head before flicking the light switch. The room darkened and was glossed with a red hue. He picked up one of his film canisters and began the process of developing it, all the while continuing talking to Corrine.

"I for one think Lucas deserves this," he was saying, "Finally having a girl…after Katya…" Corrine raised an eyebrow. Katya had been a pretty exchange student that Lucas had developed a crush on. After an embarrassing first talk, and then a genome mix-up with black hole written all over it, they seemed to have hooked up. At least, for a short time.

"Katya? What does she have to do with anything? I thought things went well between them?"

"Which must be why she's hanging on the arm of that muscle head, what's-his-face," Marshall muttered, "You know, she really did a number on Lucas."

"Really? What happened?" Corrine asked, interestedly. Guiltily, she thought, she hadn't even noticed how things hadn't taken off between Katya and Lucas. In fact, she'd almost completely forgotten about Katya, or the fact that Lucas had attempted courting her. It just seemed normal, Lucas not having a girl around him.

"I don't know. Lucas never really talked about it," Marshall shrugged, "He just moped in our room for a few weeks and worked on that gravity sensor device of his…"

"I didn't know…"

"Well, yeah. You don't have the insider scoop, like I do. Don't have the privilege of living with him and being his best friend. But you know, even then…when he was crushing on Katya, there was still Josie. She's just always been the one for him, the unattainable," Marshall went on, "And after all this time…all the time I had to listen to him moan and groan about how 'of course she's going to choose Vaughn, guys like me never get the girl'…all the time he was up until three in the morning working on his inventions and devices that he could never get to work…all the time he kept me up until three in the morning working on his stupid inventions…finally, he gets the girl. Why are you trying to ruin it for him? For both of them? You know, Josie almost started in with the girl-gossip with _me_! Do you know how traumatizing it would have been if I'd had to listen to her talk about her feelings towards my best friend? Have you any idea the repercussions?" He turned, reaching for the developer and meeting her eyes, "No, you don't. Because if you did, you would have apologized to Josie already. Or just…not said anything to begin with."

He went back to his film and Corrine lowered her eyes. She was mulling things over in her mind. She knew Lucas had a thing for Josie, she just didn't think it was that serious. She didn't notice how Marshall had paused, slowly turning back to her. She was shaking her head, lips pursed.

"Uh…Corrine?" Marshall started and she looked to him questioningly. His eyes were focused on her own, "Since when are your eyes…green?"

"My eyes aren't green," Corrine informed him angrily, assuming he was making the same jab Josie had in science class. He followed her as she shook her head, never taking his eyes off her own, his face a bit stunned.. She stopped, frowning, "Right?"

Marshall went to turn on the light, forgetting the film he had developing and looked back to her. He furrowed his brow. Turned the lights off again. Then on again. Corrine raised an exasperated eyebrow at him but he paid it no mind. His mouth parted slightly.

"Corrine…you have glow-in-the-dark eyes," he informed her. She stared at him unbelievingly.

"Marshall, that's not funny," she told him steadily.

"It kind of is," he grinned, turning the lights on and off again, "This is so cool…"

"Marshall," Corrine snapped, then pouting somewhat, "You're serious?" He nodded, still flickering the switch on and off. She scowled at him, rushing to the door, "We have to go to Professor Z."

Marshall rushed to follow as she tore down the hall, nearly bowling a few students over in her rush. They flung the science lab door open and let it swing shut behind them. Professor Z stopped, as he was busy collecting the papers from his last class, readying to grade them. He looked questioningly to the two out-of-breath teens.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Marshall reached over and turned the lights off, Corrine's eyes faintly illuminated green. They heard the sounds of papers scattering to the ground. Marshall turned the lights back on and Professor Z was standing amidst his dropped papers staring in shock at Corrine.

-00000-

Lucas sat in the Rec-room, hiding behind a book he'd picked off the shelf. Most of the jocks were outside, training and practicing. And most of the girls were out watching them. But it didn't change the fact that people were still passing by him making jeering comments and seemingly focused on leaving him miserable or regretful of the relationship he was trying to make with Josie. He just wanted to yell at them, "what does it matter to you what's going on with Josie and me? None of you know anything about it!" But he'd never exactly had any skills in the 'sticking up for himself' department. It just brought him back to wondering how a girl like Josie could bother even associating with a coward like him.

Josie would never hesitate to say something challenging to people who were picking on her. She would stand up and stick her fist in their face, threaten them probably, and there would be no doubt that she would follow through. It was one of the things he liked most about her. Her strength. And her smile. And the way she explained molecular deconstruction. Now _that_ was hot. He smiled a bit goofily at that thought. It quickly faded when a weight plopped down on the couch beside him. He lowered his book and turned, finding himself looking at Vaughn, who was doing a very good job of looking intimidating. No doubt he got that from his father.

"Can I help you?" Lucas questioned, rather snidely. Somehow he had a feeling whatever Vaughn wanted was not a good thing. Ever since science class, Vaughn had been sending Lucas dark looks. And now, there was that scary twitch in his cheek, just below his eye.

"When were you going to tell me about your date with Josie?" Vaughn demanded. Lucas sighed, closing the book and laying it on the arm of the couch. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Vaughn, you and I aren't exactly best buds," he calmly pointed out. Vaughn shook his head.

"But we are friends," he replied haughtily, then muttering under his breath, "At least…I thought we were."

"Hey, I asked you if it was cool if I asked Josie out," Lucas started.

"That was months ago," Vaughn snapped.

"I didn't know there was a time limit," Lucas scoffed.

"I like Josie," Vaughn blurted out.

"Oh, and I don't?" Lucas shot back, before rolling his eyes and scowling at the other boy, "I didn't tell you because I didn't think I had to. I don't recall needing to keep you informed on my personal life. If you're going to be mad at someone not telling you, then be mad at Josie. She's the one that's your ex, not me."

"We weren't a couple," Vaughn stammered, flushing at that, "We…we were just…we just have a destiny together!" Lucas shook his head, turning back to his book and flipping it open again.

"And you wonder why she went out with me," he muttered under his breath. Vaughn narrowed his eyes at Lucas, bolting to his feet and knocking the book out of his hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, fists clenched at his sides and body tense. Lucas looked up in shock, shrugging.

"Exactly what I said," he answered carefully. He wasn't looking forward to a fist fight of any kind with Vaughn. He sighed, "If you're going to hit me, Vaughn, just do it. Because I can't exactly stop you, and I'm not going to throw away this thing I've got going with Josie because you decided you sort-of-kind-of-think that you might-possibly-want-to-probably have a relationship with her…again!" Vaughn looked to be considering swinging. His eyes were locked with Lucas's, the tension between them was obvious and unsettling.

They both startled when they heard a thud, and then a familiar, "Ow…" They turned, watching Josie with curious faces as she felt along the wall she'd just run into, running her fingers over it and grimacing, "Who put this here…?" She found the entry way and started forward.

"Josie, watch out…" both boys cried, coming forward as she tripped over a potted plant and stumbled to the ground. Vaughn and Lucas were both at her side at once, helping her up.

"Josie…are you okay?" Lucas questioned, and she turned to him.

"Lucas…?" she murmured, reaching forward and lightly running her fingers over his chest. She was squinting her eyes and brought her hands up to lightly trace his face, "I can't…everything's so fuzzy…out of focus…" Lucas looked to Vaughn, who was staring at Josie with concern.

Neither wanted to say anything, but they both knew, and silently confirmed one another's suspicions in an exchanged glance. There was something not right about Josie's eyes. The color was dim. The light that usually shone brightly within them, was going out.

* * *

END A/N: Oooooh, the weird stuff has started. Yay! I wonder what will happen next. Oh, wait, I know what'll happen next, I wrote it. Hehehe...

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors. Please _**REVIEW**_!

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'M SOOOO VERY SORRY! I had tried to upload this and the next chapter yesterday, but for some reason the stupid site would "recognize" my file format. Which is weird, because I had it formatted in one of the types listed as recognized by the ff...and it uploaded today. So, anyways. I will be posting the next four chapters, two for yesterday, two for today.

Thanks for the review, BabyGirlBlake!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Lucas and Vaughn studied Josie, neither one sure what to say. She clutched tightly to Lucas's sleeve, obviously not wanting to lose track of where he was. She kept moving her head about the room, squinting her eyes, widening them, trying to get things to come back into focus. The fear was evident on her face.

"When did this happen?" Lucas asked.

"It started slowly…since lunch," she stammered, and both Vaughn and Lucas exchanged looks again.

"Do you remember getting anything in your eyes…anything splashing in them…were you outside recently?" Vaughn questioned.

"No…I had classes inside all day and then I went to my room to change so I could meet Lucas down here," she explained, her voice quivering to reveal how scared she truly was, "I just thought I was tired or something…things would go out of focus, then clear up again…but when I was going down the stairs, everything blurred completely. And it's not clearing up…"

Lucas looked worriedly to a just as concerned Vaughn.

"We have to get her to Professor Z," he whispered and Vaughn nodded agreement. Lucas took Josie's hand in his own, and Vaughn just barely hid his discontent, "Come on, Josie," Lucas told the frightened girl gently, "We're going to the science lab." She nodded and he began leading her out the door slowly.

People rushed by, nearly knocking Josie over several times and calling out cries of, "why don't you watch where you're going?" Vaughn yelled angry replies to them. Josie gripped onto Lucas's arm, leaning close to him and squeezing her eyes to slits.

"My head hurts," she told him, "It's making me sick."

"Yeah," Lucas replied softly, "That's because you're not used to looking at everything out-of-focus. The same thing happens to me when I don't have my glasses on."

They came to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"We're at the stairs," Lucas explained to a confused Josie, "We'll take it one step at a time. Slowly."

He tightened his grip on her hand and carefully stepped down. Josie followed, pressing her hand to the wall for support. They took another step. Another. People were getting annoyed at them for taking so long going down. Madison pushed by, grunting, "Jeez, runt…are your legs too small to take the stairs any faster?" Josie started angrily forward.

"Come back here and say that to my face, Madison," she growled, and the boys cried, "Josie, wait…" she stumbled on one of the steps and started downward, her arms wind milling. Both Lucas and Vaughn reacted. Vaughn grabbing a hold of her shoulders, Lucas snaking an arm about her waist. She clutched like a cat at both of them, her eyes wide, taking deep breaths. She whimpered, "Thanks, guys."

"This is dangerous," Vaughn said to Lucas, who nodded, both still clutching the redhead, "I've got an idea. One of us should carry her."

"What? No one is carrying me," Josie protested.

"It's a good idea. You can't get down like this, you might fall," Lucas argued, then menacingly at the other boy, "I'll do it. Don't hate me, Josie. I'm doing this for your own good." He attempted to lift her. Failed. Tried again. Turned to Vaughn reluctantly, mumbling, "Maybe you should do it…"

Vaughn easily swooped Josie up from the ground and fleetingly her arms flung about his neck. Lucas watched in envy, sniffing somewhat and turning back down the stairs, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she looked better in Vaughn's strong arms.

"Don't get any ideas, Vaughn," Josie growled, "You're lucky I can't see very well."

They started down the stairs again at a faster pace, rushing to the science lab. Lucas flung the door open and they shut it behind them.

"Z, we've got a problem," Lucas started, then trailed off as he noticed the room was dark save for a strange green glow.

"Another one?" Professor Z said from somewhere in the room, and as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they spotted him sitting near the green glow with Marshall.

"What do you mean 'another one'?" Vaughn asked tentatively. Both Marshall and Professor Z parted to reveal Corrine. Her eyes' green glow had brightened somewhat over the time since her and Marshall had first arrived at the lab. Lucas raised an eyebrow, and Vaughn smirked.

"Cool," he said, "Your eyes are green…and they're glowing."

"Very astute, Vaughn," Corrine muttered.

"What's the problem boys?" Professor Z questioned.

"Put me down, Vaughn," Josie cried, and Lucas reached over to turn the lights on as Vaughn carefully set the frustrated girl to the ground.

"Josie's going blind," Lucas explained and Professor Z raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…Corrine's eyes just went out," Vaughn noted. The others looked at him blankly, before shaking their heads. Professor Z came to Josie, moving his finger back and forth in front of her face. She stared forward, her eyes unmoving.

"Very interesting…" he mused, "Can see anything at all?"

"Yeah…but I can't make out any shapes…they're all just fuzzy blobs," Josie answered shakily. Lucas led her to a stool and she took a seat. She clutched to his hand with both of her own, staring forward at empty-space.

"Did you get anything in your eyes…" Professor Z started but Vaughn quickly cut him off.

"I asked her already. She said nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"Need I remind everyone, we go to black hole high," Marshall spoke up, "Everything here is out of the ordinary."

"Josie said she started having trouble with her eyes after lunch," Lucas began, "Corrine, when did your eyes start glowing in the dark?"

"You think there's a relation between the two?" Professor Z questioned.

"It is a little too coincidental that both of them are having strange afflictions with their eyes at the same time," Lucas pointed out.

"And there's no such thing as just coincidence when there's a black hole involved," Marshall added cheerfully. He seemed to be enjoying having all his friends in one room getting along again, science had always brought them together.

"But my eyes didn't start glowing until after classes were over," Corrine said.

"So…then there's no connection?" Vaughn asked.

"Well…actually, Corrine. It was after classes that I noticed your eyes were glowing," Marshall interjected, "And that was only because you came in the darkroom. There's no way of pinpointing exactly when your eyes developed their new…ahem…ability."

"But how did this happen?" Josie demanded, "And how is the fact I'm going blind and Corrine's eyes are glowing in the dark have anything to do with one another?"

"Things that glow-in-the-dark are phosphorescent, right?" Vaughn spoke up, "So…somehow Corrine's eyes have become…a phosphorescent."

"Or absorbed a phosphorescent," Professor Z mused.

"Slime," Marshall announced snapping his finger, which received him strange looks. He returned them with a shrug, "They spilled their slime on themselves in science this morning…remember?"

"That's right," Professor Z cried excitedly, "And somehow the zinc sulfide has soaked through Corrine's skin into her bloodstream and collected in her eyes. Very interesting…"

"I'm glad I could be of amusement," Corrine muttered, annoyed.

"But how does that explain why I'm going blind?" Josie asked. Lucas's mind kicked into gear, shaking his finger in the air.

"Maybe…maybe an alien race is using Corrine and Josie's eyes to transmit messages back and forth," he suggested, he opened his mouth to continue with his theory when he caught the looks sent his way.

"Lucas," Josie mumbled.

"I'm right here," he assured her.

"Oh good. Shut up," she told him. He looked admonished to the ground starting to walk away. She tugged at his hand in sudden fear, "Wait! Where are you going? I didn't say go anywhere…just don't talk because you're scaring me…and don't go anywhere." Lucas looked to the others briefly, watching with amusement, before stepping back beside her. Corrine watched silently, and Vaughn made a strange sound to get everyone's attention.

"Corrine's eyes…" he started, pointing to her. She looked at her friends, suddenly scared.

"What's happening now?"

"They're turning almost completely a fluorescent green," Professor Z said, he reached over and turned the lights off momentarily before flicking them back on, "And they're getting brighter."

"Um…guys," Josie whimpered, "I don't mean to alarm anyone…but things are getting dark."

"That's because Z turned the lights out," Marshall assured her.

"Are they still out?"

"No."

"Then it's not because Z turned the lights out," Josie told them, squeezing tighter to Lucas's hand. They all drew in their breath. The color of her eyes was almost translucent, her pupils were tiny dots giving the impression that her eyes were entirely white.

"I've got a hunch," Lucas spoke up, and the other's turned to him with raised eyebrows, "It…doesn't involve aliens."

"We're listening," Z told him, glancing Josie from the corner of his eye. It was obvious his concern for his two students.

"Well…we know that a phosphorescent glows because it's electrons are able to take in energy from a source like, say the light bulb overhead, and slowly release it as light energy long after that source is taken away. Right?" he didn't bother waiting for an answer, "But what if the phosphorescent in Corrine's eyes isn't taking in just any energy. What if they're energy source is Josie's eyes."

"That does make sense," Z started, "But why would Josie be going blind? Her eyes take in the light around them."

"Not factoring in the vortex, are you, Professor Z?" Marshall put in.

"Good point."

"So, how do we stop the phosphorescent?" Vaughn asked, "There must be a way, right? To neutralize it?"

"Ah…well…" Professor Z looked between his students' eager faces, hesitantly saying, "Yes. But…I'm not quite sure on what that is. Boys, if you'll come with me. We'll head to the library, Marshall bring your computer, we have research to do. Corrine, Josie…uh…stay here…don't go anywhere." Slowly, the boys started towards the door, following Professor Z a bit confusedly.

Lucas turned to Josie, telling her softly, "I'm going to go now…I'll be back though."

"I don't know…" she murmured reply, her voice a low whisper as she fidgeted with his hand, "Lucas, I don't want you to leave…I'm scared…"

"We'll get your eyesight back, I promise," he carefully pried her fingers from around his hand, "But…you're…going to…have to…let me go."

He managed to get himself free and started towards the door, glancing guiltily over his shoulder back to her worriedly. He'd never seen her so vulnerable. She sat straight-backed, eyes darting about the room, folding her hands in her lap. He was the last out the door, closing it quietly behind him, and was startled to find that Professor Z, Vaughn, and Marshall were just standing there.

"Uh…are we going?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it will be pointless," Professor Z informed him, and he opened his mouth to start in on a protest, but Z quickly cut him off, "Unfortunately, there is no substance that neutralizes the affects of phosphors. However, phosphors do eventually lose their ability to absorb and emit light. Zinc sulfide, the phosphor that we were using in class, has the shortest lifespan."

"So…we just sit and wait for it to wear off?" Lucas demanded, not exactly liking that idea.

"I have to admit, Z, that doesn't sound like the best plan," Vaughn spoke up, "Josie's going blind. How do we know this won't permanently affect her?"

"Yeah, did you see her eyes?" Marshall cried, "That was kind of…creepy." Lucas and Vaughn both gave him exasperated looks, "What? I'm sorry, but it was!"

"I thought of that," Z assured them, "It's been my experience that things here happen for a reason. Like you said, Marshall, there is no such thing as just coincidence when the black hole is involved. It is my belief that whatever is happening is between those two, and fixing it, is up to them."

"You know…this did all start happening after their fight," Marshall piped up.

"Do you think it has to do with their fight?" Vaughn asked, looking to the professor.

"It's possible. It's up to them to figure that out," Professor Z answered, "Meanwhile, I have something to discuss with all of you. I had planned on telling the entire club, but with Josie and Corrine in their little…situation…I think it would be best not to worry them about anything else at the moment."

"What is it, Z?" Vaughn questioned.

"Ever since Lucas's accident Victor has been investigating the science lab," Professor Z explained, this wasn't news to the boys, "And asking questions regarding Lucas. But apparently things are getting…desperate. I had a conversation with Principle Durst this afternoon. She called me out of my last class, wanting to know what had _really _happened that night we brought Lucas back."

"What _did_ you tell her happened in the first place?" Lucas interrupted. Marshall and Vaughn were obviously curious as well as they all looked expectantly at their teacher. Professor Z cleared his throat audibly, shifting somewhat.

"I…actually…simply used her own cover story against her," he elucidated, "I told her that Lucas had returned from the hospital, that I'd spoken to his parents who were relieved he was alright, and that he would be returning to classes here because she had been so reassuring in the safety of their child."

"But…wait," Vaughn spoke up, "She knew that Lucas wasn't at the hospital and that she never called his parents…"

"Exactly," Lucas grinned.

"Clever, Z," Marshall commended their teacher, who nodded, smirking and murmuring a, "thanks, boys."

"Don't you see?" Lucas stressed to Vaughn, who obviously didn't, before sighing and rolling his eyes, "Principle Durst couldn't call Professor Z on the lie, because it was _her_ cover story. If she said anything, than she would of just been giving herself up and admitting entirely to the lie!"

"But…wouldn't she have suspected that Z already knew she was lying?" Vaughn asked.

"She couldn't risk that chance that I somehow didn't know," Professor Z explained, "Which is why I'm concerned that suddenly she's demanding answers. Victor must have her extremely worried."

"Well…with everything that's happening, I think I should tell you, my dad's been keeping a file on Lucas, too," Vaughn finally confessed. He hadn't thought it was imperative to mention anything as he didn't feel his father could find anything on the other boy, but now he realized it was time to share, "I haven't been able to see anything in it, but I know he's really interested in what that device did to you, Lucas."

"Yeah…figures," Lucas muttered.

"Not to mention," Vaughn continued, eyeing Marshall, "It seems that when Pearadyne's electricity blacked out because of the 'storm', some of their files were deleted. Including a blueprint and any experiments performed with a particular prototype. My dad's been talking about it constantly with different lab assistants, I overhear him yelling a lot." Professor Z sighed.

"I guess we should just be prepared for whatever comes," he told them, "Meanwhile, I am going to do a little research on phosphors."

"But I thought you said that whatever was happening was between Josie and Corrine, and all we had to do was wait for them to fix it," Vaughn said.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to have all the information," Z replied, "Just in case."

"Oh…I'll help then," Vaughn volunteered. They looked to the other two boys and Marshall opened his mouth to offer a lending hand of his own when Lucas interrupted.

"Uh…Marshall and me actually have a…project to work on…for…extra credit in…social studies. Right, Marshall?"

"Uh…"

"Right," Lucas grinned at Z and Vaughn. They both looked unsure, but nodded acceptance anyways, deciding it was best not to ask with the odd conspiracy theorist, and starting down the hall towards the library. Marshall glared at Lucas when they were out of hearing range.

"We don't have any projects to work on."

"I know," Lucas muttered, "We have to get those files."

"What?"

"You heard me," Lucas growled, heading down the hall towards the stairs after one last wary glance at the lab door. He sighed, "Despite what Vaughn says, we both know that Victor Pearson would undoubtedly have backups of whatever was lost in the blackout, and even then, he would have hard copies. I want those files…and…I have to know what he's got on me."

"Lucas, it's probably nothing," Marshall cried.

"But what if it's not," Lucas argued, he stopped, wheeling on his friend, "Marshall. I've already decided on this. I'm going in there to get them. Whether you help me or not."

"Lucas…" Marshall mumbled. Lucas turned, starting up the stairs. Marshall hesitantly followed.

"At best, we'll be able to find out where the wave was originally being sent and that device's supposed intent," Lucas continued, "And, at the very least, I'll know whether the things he's got on me are harmless, like my favorite color and where I spent last summer or…" he licked his lips, "Whether they're threatening to everything we've been working towards…the things I…_we've_ been keeping ourselves busy with this year at Blake Holsey."

"Lucas…"

"I'll sleep better at night, Marshall," Lucas cut him off, "Which ultimately means, you'll sleep better at night." Marshall sighed, shaking his head.

"Someone's got to make sure you don't get in over your head…" he reluctantly agreed, "So…what's the plan?"

* * *

END A/N: Ah...that's it...move on to the next chapter!

Please excuse any grammatical or typing errors. _**REVIEW**_!

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: How come so few people review this? It kind of hurts my feelings, but at the same time, I didn't expect many reviews anyways. I know a lot of people come by and read it...either that, or a few people are constantly reading it over and over again.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Corrine eyed Josie who sat unmoving. She pulled herself to her feet, walked about the room. It was weird, Josie's silence. Josie was usually so talkative. But there was an almost innocence about the girl that was rare. The redhead flicked her head Corrine's direction, eyes darting back and forth fearfully alarmed.

"It's just me," Corrine whispered uncertainly. She didn't know what else to say or do. She couldn't imagine what it must be like going blind. Josie settled down slightly, closing her eyes and lowering her chin to her collarbone.

"What are you doing?" she asked a bit bitingly. Corrine flinched at the animosity in that voice.

"I'm bored," she answered in just as vicious a tone, "And I need to stretch my legs." She sighed after a moment of aimlessly wandering about the room, "I wonder what's taking them so long." Josie didn't answer, quirking her head away from Corrine. "Oh," Corrine murmured, "I see. You're just going to ignore me. Figures."

"What figures?" Josie snapped, and Corrine smiled smugly at her, fully taking advantage of Josie's lack of sight.

"Typical stubborn, Josie," Corrine continued, "We're in the middle of a black hole crisis, and you have to act like a martyr."

"It's better than acting like a jerk," Josie retorted, "What do you want me to do, Corrine? Talk with you about how completely terrified I am? Tell you about my deepest fear of the dark? Chat through this and all the while _completely _forgetting about what you said this morning? The black hole crisis has to be a hell of a lot bigger than this!"

"What about what _you _said this morning?" Corrine demanded, her voice shrill, on the edge of a shout, "Treating me completely like an…an incompetent, oblivious, idiot! And then…_and then_ accusing me of being the typical hormonal bimbo! How could you think I was _so_ self-centered that I would use your relationship - and I use that term loosely - with Lucas to make myself a victim!"

"But isn't that exactly what you're doing?" Josie cried, clenching her hands into fists, "You're the one accusing me of acting like a martyr, but you're the one who thinks she's the _saint_! Lucas and Vaughn are big boys, they can take care of themselves. And if that's how you go about protecting a friends feelings, I wonder how you go about hurting your enemies! "

"What kind of friend accuses you of being jealous of her?"

"Well what kind of friend accuses you of using people?"

"Well, maybe we shouldn't be friends, then," Corrine spat. She regretted it the minute it spilled from her lips, and she could tell by the way Josie flinched, that it hurt the redhead. Corrine felt sick at how satisfied that made her.

"Well, if we're not friends," Josie snarled in return, "Then we shouldn't be talking." She folded her arms over her chest. Corrine turned away from her.

"Fine. By. Me."

Neither girl noticed how Corrine's eyes grew brighter and Josie's dimmed.

-00000-

Lucas stalked into his room, throwing the closet open and shuffling through the different knick-knacks scattered about in it. Marshall closed the door behind himself, looking at his roommate and best friend with questioning, arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Lucas stared at a roll of wires in deep consideration before tossing it over his shoulder. Marshall barely dodged the flying object.

"We need a way into Pearadyne labs, and security has been boosted since my…escape," Lucas answered.

"Lucas…this is ridiculous," Marshall argued, "Sure we've broken into Pearadyne before…but we've never done so with the intention of taking anything! We can get in serious trouble for this. Breaking and entering is one thing but…stealing?"

"Oh, and what's Victor going to tell the police?" Lucas demanded, straightening and turning to finally face his friend, "These two boys broke into my lab and stole a file I was secretly keeping on one of them about an explosion he was in that involved one of my prototypes that I accidentally sent blueprints of via brainwave to his teacher who happened to build the thing! I think legal obligations are the least of our worries, Marshall."

"What about school obligations?" Marshall shot back, "We could get detention…or worse, suspension! My parents would not be happy."

"Well…Marshall," Lucas sighed, wheeling back to his closet, "We just don't get caught."

"Oh…don't get caught," Marshall chuckled, "That's brilliant, Lucas! Why didn't I think of that? Don't get caught. Perfect plan. _Are you insane_?"

"Why are people always asking me that?" Lucas asked in all seriousness as he picked up and stared with a scrunched nose at a half-finished long-wave radio designed with the purpose of hailing alien space ships universes away. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"We need more of a plan," he stated bluntly.

"I know," Lucas muttered, "What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know! I'm not even sure you know what you're doing!"

"Yeah…I really don't," Lucas admitted, turning back to Marshall, "I was thinking we could use the same method of breaking into the labs that you and Vaughn did but…"

"_But_ Victor probably already suspects that the blown fuse box was how we smuggled you out in the first place," Marshall took over, "Or, at the very least, knows that it's the reason he lost all that data. Either way, he's undoubtedly got that area covered. There's no way we can get in using that method again."

"I know," Lucas sighed, "Not to mention, we don't have a storm overhead to cover for us."

"Lucas, here's an idea," Marshall started sarcastically, "Why don't we just ask Vaughn for help? He does have access to the Pearadyne estate, as well as, the labs."

"Can't," Lucas shook his head, crossing the room as he stroked his chin and thought the situation through.

Pearadyne labs was high on security. The best known entrance was through Victor's office elevator. But beyond that were security cameras, lab assistants, guards, and he didn't even know where the files were being kept. There was a possibility that Victor didn't even keep the files down in the labs but quite probably his own office. Which still posed a problem, as they would have to find a way into the Pearadyne estates and have time to look around.

"Why can't we ask Vaughn for help?" Marshall brought Lucas out of his musings.

"What?"

"Why can't we ask Vaughn for help?" Marshall repeated, tapping his foot impatiently, a raised eyebrow at his friend, "I mean, Vaughn's probably already got a hunch that you're going to want to see those files."

"Yeah…but…we can't ask him," Lucas replied.

"Why?"

"Because…because I…because he's not going to want to help me," Lucas answered finally, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Marshall's brow shot up at that.

"Why not?"

"Because he's not exactly thrilled about my date with Josie," Lucas told him irritably, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"Not a lot of people are," Marshall admitted, shrugging.

"What does it matter to all of them anyways? I like Josie," Lucas cried, "And I…think…I hope…she likes me. Why can't people just leave it at that? Why can't people just leave it up to us? It's hard enough figuring out this relationship without all these people giving commentary. Why can't this be easier?"

"I don't know, buddy," Marshall sighed, patting his friend's shoulder, "Whoever said war is hell has never had to deal with a high school romance."

"General William Sherman," Lucas mumbled.

"What?"

"He's the guy that said 'war is hell'," he explained.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that. But that's not the point," Marshall muttered, shaking his head, "I'm trying to be reassuring."

"And you're doing a wonderful job of it," Lucas inflected sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Look," Marshall growled, "If you and Josie let what everyone else thinks keep you two from hooking up…than maybe you're not supposed to be together. But if you guys overcome it and make things work, it'll probably bring you guys closer together."

"I guess you're right," Lucas sighed, "It's just hard is all. Especially when even our friends aren't supporting us." Marshall lightly punched his shoulder and offered a half-smile.

"Well, you know I'm on your side," he said and Lucas forced a smile himself, "I know how long you've been working on that crush on Josie, and personally…despite what everyone else says, I think you're way better with her than Vaughn. And I'm not being biased at all because you're my best friend…but…uh…don't tell Vaughn I said that."

"Thanks, Marshall," Lucas murmured.

Both boys fell into the awkward silence that usually followed when two males shared more emotions with one another than was considered natural. They drew in their breath.

"So…how are we going to get into Pearadyne?" Marshall spoke up.

"I was thinking Vaughn," Lucas started.

"But you just said we can't ask him for help."

"I know. We're not asking him for help. We're not going to tell him what we're doing. We need him to get into the estate," Lucas explained. Marshall raised a brow.

"Lie to him? We can't do that!" he cried, "Don't you think it's a little immoral?"

Lucas took a deep breath.

"I know that it's wrong to use Vaughn like this, but…I don't think he'd willingly help us…or, more precisely, me, and I really don't have any other plans. We just need to get Vaughn to invite us over, and then we can sneak off and get a look around Victor's office."

"Wow," Marshall stated blank-faced.

"Yeah, I know. Lame plan."

"Very underdeveloped. Is this what we've been reduced to?"

"I guess. You got anything better?"

"No… But!" Marshall snapped his fingers, "I still have a blueprint of Pearadyne labs. That could help us narrow down the probable place they have the hard copies stored in."

"Great thinking," Lucas grinned, "But how are we going to get Vaughn to invite us over?" Marshall looked thoughtful, but Lucas was the first to brighten with an idea, "His father's library. We could ask him if we could use his father's library to further research phosphors. Victor would probably have books on the subject, right? He wouldn't want to help me…but he would want to help Josie."

"That's good," Marshall conceded, "I'll get the blueprints." Lucas nodded, watching as Marshall set up the laptop and quickly went to work. He felt a sort of relief, but at the same time, his heart clenched. What would he find in those files and what did Victor have in store for him?

* * *

END A/N: Not getting reviews does bug me, but I don't mind so much. This was fun to write, like the last story, and I rarely just write things for the fun of it.

You know the drill, please excuse blah, blah, blah, and _**BLAH**_!

Thanks forblah-ing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have to go grab chapter eight, but for now, here's chapter 7! Yay!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Vaughn slammed another book shut, looking over to a startled Professor Z. He was growing impatient with this, restless. He hated sitting around, rustling through books. He needed action, adventure, exhilaration, a rush. He wasn't the type of person who researched, he was the type of person who got up and did things. He didn't think and analyze and work things out with his mind, he used sheer force! As far as he was concerned, Josie was in trouble. And here he was sitting in the library flipping through books like a useless lump! But then…at least he was here, trying to do something.

He frowned. He was sitting around searching frantically for any way possible to get Josie's eyesight back and Lucas was off working on an extra-credit assignment! Lucas didn't need the extra-credit, he was already passing all of his classes with highest marks. There was something about that thought that ate at Vaughn.

How could Josie choose a person like that?

But Vaughn knew that wasn't right. So many times before, when Josie was in trouble, Lucas was the first in line to help her. Whether it was his perverse fascination with the mysterious events caused by the black hole or a genuine need to aid Josie, Vaughn wasn't sure. All he knew was standing in that classroom, watching Josie cling to Lucas as though he would shield her from all the bad things, it had ripped Vaughn apart inside. He couldn't help but think, 'that should be me holding her hand, comforting her. I should be the one that she doesn't want to leave her side'.

They'd only been on one date for crying out loud! It couldn't have been that great, knowing Lucas.

"Is there a problem, Vaughn?" Professor Z spoke up and Vaughn was startled. For just a brief moment, he'd forgotten that there was anyone else in the room.

"Uh…no…everything's fine, Z," Vaughn mumbled unconvincingly. Professor Z closed the book he was shifting through, placing it back on the shelf and turning to face his obviously troubled student.

"Josie," he guessed. Vaughn sighed, nodding slightly.

"And Lucas," he muttered. Professor Z raised his brow at that.

"I see," he began, taking a few steps towards the young boy, "You're not handling the Lucas and Josie dating thing very well…are you?" Vaughn was solemn, torn between denying the truth and letting his heart spill out.

"I just thought that…"

"She would wait?" Z suggested. Vaughn frowned.

"I guess," he murmured, "It doesn't make sense. I just always thought that she would…I don't know…"

"End up with you?" Z offered. Vaughn nodded.

Professor Z took a deep breath, walking back and forth once, trying to think of what to tell his student in a situation where he more or less sympathized better with the other party. He had remained stoically neutral in the personal romantic affairs of his science club members, but, undeniably, he found he related more with Lucas. He, himself, hadn't been incredibly popular in high school, his love of science and tendency to be a bit eccentric made him the odd man out amongst his peers. He, like all the others in the club, had known about Lucas's crush on Josie. As well, he'd known about Josie's feelings for Vaughn. But, secretly, a part of him had kind of hoped that Josie would suddenly notice Lucas, and that maybe, the two would hook up. They just seemed suited together, their passions and offset personalities complimented each other nicely.

But he'd overlooked, or simply forgotten, Vaughn's own feelings for Josie. Now, he guiltily faced his student, scrambling his mind for comforting advice.

"Sometimes, Vaughn," Z began, "Things just don't end up the way we'd like them to. But you have to keep in mind that it's not always a bad thing."

"Really?" Vaughn droned, perking a doubtful eyebrow.

"Um…yes. Time moves on and heals all wounds. You have your friends, and they'll be there for you," Professor Z attempted to sound reassuring. But as it didn't appear to be working, he sighed, "Vaughn, you have to ask yourself, why are you so mad that Josie and Lucas went on a date."

"Because they didn't tell me!" Vaughn cried, "Weren't you a little mad or, at least, shocked to find out they went on a date." Professor Z grimaced somewhat at that, clearing his throat and turning away from Vaughn, shame-faced.

"Ah…well…actually," Z stammered.

"You _knew_ about their date?" Vaughn cried, "It's official, I'm always the last to know _everything_!"

"Vaughn, now you're overreacting," Professor Z assured him, "The only reason I knew about the date was because Lucas wanted my help in setting it up…not being seniors, getting off campus at such late hours was a little…unreasonable."

"You helped with the date," Vaughn repeated indignantly. Professor Z straightened his glasses.

"Vaughn. I need you to help me understand what's _really _bothering you about Josie and Lucas," he said, "I can't help you any other way." Vaughn sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's nothing, Z, don't worry about it."

"If you say so, Vaughn, but you know I'm always here to talk when you need it," Z told him warily. They both startled when the library door opened, turning to the entrance. It came as a surprise to find both Lucas and Marshall coming towards them. "Hello, boys," Z greeted, "Change your minds about helping out with research," he lifted a tome from the shelves, "You can start flipping through _Illuminating Science_."

"Uh…that's alright, Z, I think we'll pass," Lucas responded, "We actually wanted to talk to Vaughn."

"Vaughn?"

"Me?"

"Yeah," Lucas piped, "We…uh…were thinking. You're dad's got a pretty comprehensive library."

"Yes. He does," Vaughn drawled skeptically, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"We just thought…well…if there's a solution, we'd definitely find it there. To getting Josie and Corrine back to normal, I mean," Lucas explained, looking hopefully between the other boy and his professor. Vaughn seemed to be considering it. Professor Z obviously wasn't buying the story at all. He was just about to open his mouth to say something when Vaughn spoke up.

"You know…I bet you're right. At least, it wouldn't hurt to look," he looked to Z, "How about me and Marshall go to the estate and…" Marshall exchanged a glance with Lucas.

"Well, actually…" Marshall started, but under the scrutinizing glare of his teacher and peer, he lowered his head, readying to spill the truth.

"_Actually_," Lucas took over, "Marshall can't leave the school."

"What? Why?" Vaughn looked to Marshall who looked helplessly to Lucas.

"His…uh…well, when I say can't. I mean…he won't…he's…um…agoraphobic," Lucas blurted out.

"What's…angora-phobic?" Vaughn inquired, a scrunched nose.

"Fear of…fur?" Marshall replied.

"No, that would be doraphobia," Professor Z interjected, "_Agora_phobia is the…fear of insanity?"

"I think you mean agateophobia, Z," Lucas answered.

"Yeah, Z," Marshall said, indignantly, "Agoraphobia is the fear of chickens and I am scared to death of them."

Lucas shook his head at his friend and Professor Z raised a brow.

"Fear of chickens is alektorophobia," Lucas whispered to Marshall who frowned.

"I thought that was the 'fear of bathing' one and I _am _scared of chickens…" Vaughn snickered at that and Marshall shot him a dark look, "One attacked me at the petting zoo, alright? It was traumatizing…I still have scars."

"Actually, zelophobia is fear of bathing," Professor Z said, "And it's quite understandable to have a fear of chickens after a bad childhood experience. I can only imagine, how horrifying it must have been at such a young, tender age…"

"Uh…actually, Z…he was attacked by the chicken last year," Lucas interrupted, "And ablutophobia is the fear of bathing. Zelophobia is the fear of jealousy."

"Wait," Vaughn snapped his fingers, straightening, "Is agoraphobia that one fear of getting peanut butter stuck on the roof of your mouth?" His three friends stared blankly at him. "What?"

"That's a phobia?" Marshall questioned.

"Yes," Professor Z answered, "But it's called arachibutyrophobia," then uncertainly, he turned to Lucas, "Right?"

"That's right, but how does Vaughn know about it?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"How do _you _know about so many phobias?" Marshall returned, turning his wide-eyed expression to his friend. The others followed suit.

"Uh…I borrowed your book _remember_…" Lucas cleared his throat nervously, shrugging to the others, "Of course, Marshall knows all about agoraphobia but is just kidding around with all of us. _Right _Marshall?"

"Uh…"

"Right. Agoraphobia is the fear of open spaces. Isn't that correct, _Marshall_?"

"Uh…yes?…_yes_."

"Since when is Marshall afraid of open spaces," Professor Z demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's…not," Lucas sputtered, "I mean…he is…but he's not…"

"Well. Which is it, Lucas?" Vaughn questioned, his own arms folding over his chest.

"He's not. But he's…doing a paper on it…for English," Lucas finally answered, "Which is why he has a book on it…and for that paper…he has to live a…day in the life of an agoraphobe. If he were to go with Vaughn to the Pearson estate, that wouldn't be very agoraphobic…and you know…that kind of defeats the purpose of the assignment. Not to mention, if his teacher found out…he could get in trouble, or marked down."

"Really?" Vaughn said, unconvinced, "How come I don't recall this assignment?"

"Because…he's doing it as…extra-credit…"

"You two sure have a lot of extra-credit assignments to do today that I've never even heard of," Vaughn pressed.

"Did I say extra-credit? Because I meant…make-up. He's making-up a paper for English," Lucas chuckled meekly.

"Since when has Marshall _ever_ needed to do make-up work?"

"Since he…uh…failed to do the assignment two weeks ago because he was so traumatized by my 'death'," Lucas answered triumphantly, "What's with the twenty-questions anyways, Vaughn? I _thought _you wanted to get Josie and Corrine back to normal."

For a moment, Vaughn and Lucas held one another's glares, locked in a stalemate. Finally, Vaughn shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets and straightening.

"Fine then. I'll go to my father's library…"

"And I'll join you," Lucas interrupted, smirking when Vaughn snapped his eyes back on the other boy menacingly, "I'm sure with such a large library, you'll need the help."

"Fine," Vaughn sneered, "Let's go." He stormed out the door, and Lucas made to follow when Marshall caught him under the elbow.  
"What are you doing?" he whispered roughly, looking dubiously at Z who didn't appear to hear them but was obviously curious, "I thought we were both going."

"I know…but we couldn't swing it that way, it's too suspicious. It'll be easier for one person to sneak off than two anyways. Besides, you didn't really want to go through with all of this anyways…this way, you don't have to," Lucas replied quietly.

"I don't know about this…"

"I looked at the blueprints, I have a good idea of the areas to check out," Lucas assured him, "All you have to do is look up things on phosphors, not tell Z what I'm up to, and just…act agoraphobic." Marshall narrowed his eyes threateningly at Lucas.

"One of these days, you're going to have to tell me how you know so much about phobias…and why on Earth did you choose agoraphobia! And I'm _not_ writing a paper on it," Marshall seethed, letting his friend go and watching as the door swung shut behind the two boys. He sighed. Professor Z stepped up behind him, arms still crossed.

"So…Marshall," Z started, with his sly yet stern teacher voice, "What is Lucas up to?"

Marshall grimaced, tried to think of a good lie before hanging his head in resignation.

"He's using Vaughn to break into Pearadyne and steal the files on him and the Oubliette project."

-00000-

Josie could hear Corrine shuffling around. Not saying anything was eating away at her and even she was growing restless. The corners of her mouth twitched and her throat itched. She kept clearing her throat but the feeling wouldn't go away. She needed to talk, to say something, anything.

"Will you stop that," she finally roared.

"Stop what?" Corrine demanded, her shuffling ceasing.

"Good…you're _finally_ sitting still," Josie growled, running a hand through her hair and squeezing her eyes shut. She'd taken to keeping them closed, as having them open and not seeing anything was beginning to really get to her. She had already admitted to being scared, but she was on the brink of paralysis from her fear. What would she do if they couldn't find a way to stop this? To get her sight back? Stop thinking like that, she commanded herself. They would get her eyesight back. Lucas had promised.

"I'm sorry, Josie. _Jealous _that I'm not losing my sight and can still move around freely?"

"I don't know, Corrine," Josie snapped, "But then…I'm not the one with glowing _green eyes_. Face it, you're the jealous one and the black hole knows it…" She trailed off, frowning, "And the black hole knows it…" The gears in her mind were spinning and she opened her eyes, momentarily forgetting how scared she was as an idea played in her mind.

"Josie, what are you mumbling about?" Corrine asked through clenched teeth.

"We know from experience that for whatever reason the black hole seems to respond strongest to our emotions," Josie clarified, her epiphany even overshadowing her anger at Corrine somewhat, "Marshall turned invisible when he felt neglected and unappreciated. You were stuck in that time-loop, or so you claim…"

"That _happened_, Josie," Corrine put in indignantly.

"You were," Josie continued unhindered, "Until you learned to accept the bad day as it was. Vaughn was followed around by a storm cloud that was affected by his mood. Do you understand?"

"Yes, will you get to what this has to do with our situation?" Corrine cried, annoyed.

"Do you remember the fight we had in science, when we spilled the unfinished slime on ourselves?"

"Oh. Yes. Faintly," Corrine muttered sardonically, "I mean, it _only _happened this morning."

"Well do you remember what we said to each other?"

"I remember _someone_ accusing _someone else_ of being jealous."

"Exact words, Corrine. Try not to strain any of those 172 IQ points," Josie muttered angrily. Corrine was quiet a moment, so Josie took the opportunity to answer her own question, "I mentioned something about how 'green your eyes were'."

Corrine lips parted slightly in realization.

"No. No, Josie. I said, "nobody's so blind that they can't see that'. And then you replied by saying, 'I'm not so blind I can't see how green your eyes are'."

Decidedly, Josie turned in the general direction she discerned Corrine to be in. Her eyes widened slightly and she chewed her lower lip, smiling somewhat despite herself.

"Corrine," she mumbled, "I see green."

* * *

END A/N: Don't ask where all that phobia talk came from, it was late at night when I wrote that scene and...I thought it was a little funny so...I left it! And I was feeling a little too lazy to rewrite it...ahem.

Anyways, please excuse any grammatical and typing errors, as well as any unbelievable conversations about phobias that might have been mentioned in the chapter. Please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! And as I'm off to fetch chapter eight for all ya'll, stick around, there's more to come.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I guess there's not a lot of suspense in this story, like there was in Brainwave. I think Brainwave was way better...but I don't know. I may write one last story following this one, but I'm not sure. I guess it'll be up to you guys. You can tell me after I get the last two chapters up, which'll probably be tomorrow.

Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Lucas and Vaughn entered the Pearson estate in relative silence. Lucas was trying to discern Vaughn's mood. The other boy seemed remote and solemn. He led the way up the stairs to his father's library without a word or glance to his companion. But the tension in his neck muscle was more than evident that he was well aware of Lucas's presence and not exactly pleased with it. Once amongst the bookshelves however, he took off to scan the titles, keeping a close watch on Lucas from the corner of his eye. Lucas himself gaped in the doorway, obviously amazed at exactly how large the Pearson library actually was.

"Uh…I guess I'll start at the other end," he told Vaughn uncertainly. It didn't appear as though Vaughn was listening or cared anyways.

Lucas ran his fingertips over the delicate book bindings, though he didn't bother reading the titles. He was more interested in figuring out a plan for getting away from Vaughn and starting a search for those files. If he remembered correctly, Victor's office was right across the hall from the library. There was one room left unlabeled on the blueprints in the office, and another few directly down the hall. Any one of them could be the storage for Victor's files. Or they could all just be glorified hallway closets.

"Most of these books seem to be about wormholes and time travel," Vaughn announced from across the room, straightening and placing his hands on his hips, glaring across the room at Lucas, who stood up as well, "What are we looking for?"

"Uh…anything that could prove helpful," Lucas suggested, "Books on chemistry, on natural substances, anything that looks as though it may mention phosphors…"

Vaughn sighed, turning back to the books but not continuing in his search.

"What are we doing here, Lucas?" he demanded after a moment's deliberation. Lucas furrowed his brow, heart thudding against his chest enthusiastically. Vaughn couldn't have figured anything out yet could he have?

"We're here researching phosphors, remember?"

Vaughn spun, boring his eyes into the other boy.

"Do you know how unlikely it is that my father would have interest in anything glow-in-the-dark?"

"There are a lot of practical applications for phosphors beyond that of toys. Remember? Z mentioned several of them…"

"None of which my father would bother with," Vaughn insisted, "Why don't you admit what we both know you're really up to, Lucas?"

"I…uh…"

Vaughn had figured everything out. How could he have pieced together that plan so fast? No matter how lame and underdeveloped it was, it should have at least kept Vaughn fooled for another half-hour.

"You want to keep me away from Josie," Vaughn cried in blazing accusation, and Lucas raised an eyebrow, nearly breaking into relieved laughter. So he hadn't figured it out.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas retorted.

"You don't want me to find a way of fixing Josie back to normal, because it will bring me and her closer together. Admit it, Lucas," Vaughn growled, "This is all a ploy to keep me away from Josie."

"You got me, Vaughn," Lucas muttered sarcastically, "That's been my plan all along."

"You know, I'm sick of dealing with you, Lucas," Vaughn roared, "You don't think about anything else when it comes to me. You don't even bother thinking about my feelings and thoughts. It's always about keeping me from her, not trusting me, ensuring the others in the club don't trust me, and now, dating her behind my back."

"Oh, please," Lucas sputtered, unable to contain himself after that remark, "We never did anything _behind _your back. We were right in front of you and you were just too blind to see it. Either that, or in denial."

"Denial about _what_?"

"My relationship with Josie."

"Your relationship…" Vaughn broke into harsh laughter, "Come off it, Lucas. It was only one date. What did you guys talk about, by the way? How aliens are sending you little subliminal messages in your sleep about wooly mammoths taking swims in the school pool? Or did you just talk about…me?"

"Neither," Lucas hissed through clenched teeth, "It's none of your business what Josie and me talked about on our date anyways. But then we didn't do much talking between watching the movie, eating pizza, and _kissing_." Vaughn narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You did not," he stated bluntly. Lucas smirked, crossing his arms.

"What's the matter, Vaughn? Jealous?"

Vaughn returned the smirk.

"Maybe I am. But wasn't that Josie's intention dating you? To make me jealous?"

Lucas faltered somewhat, turning his face from Vaughn to hide how much that inflection really hurt him. He had to keep his head in his current situation. The files. He had to get those files. He didn't have time to sit and fight with Vaughn about Josie. He was behind enemy lines and strapped for time. But none of those priorities changed how his doubts played on him. Did Josie really use him to make Vaughn jealous? Lucas shook his head slowly and certainly. In his heart, he knew better.

"If you believe Josie would do that," Lucas sneered, fixing a glare on Vaughn, "Then you don't know her at all. And you don't deserve her." Needless to say, Vaughn was a bit taken aback by that proclamation. But Lucas had already found a way to use this fight to his advantage, "And what's more, Vaughn, I don't think anything having to do with Victor Pearson will help Josie in any way. So I may as well be wasting my time. I am out of here." He spun on his heel, storming out the door, hearing Vaughn angrily call behind his back, "fine then".

Lucas looked nervously down both hallways, then directly at Victor's office door. He took a few steps towards it and drew in his breath. Hand resting on the doorknob, heart pounding erratically in his chest, he mustered the courage to enter that room. He flung the door open, half expecting Victor to be standing before him. But the room was empty. He stepped in, the ominous of that great office weighing down upon him. He took the room in briefly. Victor's computer, paintings, shelves, a gigantic safe, various abstract pieces of art, a desk, and an inconspicuous looking door.

After a moment of hesitation, Lucas strode with a façade of confidence to that door. He swung it open and looked in the closet with dismay. Coats. He sighed. Running his eyes over the office. There wouldn't be anything in there just lying about for Vaughn or even the domestic servants to find. He started out into the hallway again, heading down quietly to where those other doors were. He carefully opened the first one. Cleaning supplies. The second one. Lenin. Lucas came to the last door beginning to think that it was useless. He was not looking forward to going down into Pearadyne labs, but that was undoubtedly where the hard copies and files were being kept. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

What appeared on the outside to be no more than a small hallway closet, was an elongated room filled wall to wall with file cabinets. At the far back was a small computer set up, undoubtedly the backup drive of Pearadyne. Lucas stepped cautiously into the room, looking around. He wondered where to start. He placed a hand on the handle of the first file cabinet, butterflies floating in his stomach.

"What are you doing?"

Lucas nearly jumped three feet in the air, spinning around, eyes wide. Vaughn stood in the doorway, mouth contorted into an angry scowl.

"I thought you were leaving," he continued, "What are you doing snooping around?" He took a step in and Lucas sighed, starting to lower his head and readying to spill everything about his true intentions for going to the Pearson Estate.

But not before catching sight of a small blinking red light just to the side of Vaughn's head. Lucas's eyes shot up. A panel, electric wiring, a number pad by the door…wasn't there one outside of the door as well?

"…is another story, but this is my father's house! How could you just…?"

"Uh…Vaughn…" Lucas started. Vaughn was fully in the room now and ranting up a storm. The blinking light stopped suddenly and a low-key, yet annoyingly high-pitched buzzing began. Both boys slammed hands over their ears, instinctively ducking their heads and the door swung shut, the click of a deadbolt locking in place echoing off the walls as Lucas's stomach dropped.

Even though Vaughn was closer, Lucas was first to reach the door. He jiggled the handle to no avail, slamming his fists against the heavy obstruction. It wasn't going to budge.

"Lucas…um…what just happened?" Vaughn questioned, his anger for the other boy subsiding in lieu of their current predicament.

"This room has a security device that was triggered when we entered the room. If you don't punch in the code before entering within a certain amount of time, the security system kicks in," Lucas explained unhappily, having himself just figured it out, "Locking the door, sounding an alarm," the room darkened, "_Shutting the lights off_!"

"Oh," Vaughn murmured. He was silent a moment, "What do we do?"

"What do we do? _What do we do?_ I'll tell you what we do," Lucas raged, "We wait. We wait until someone comes along and let's us out. And trust me when I say, that the door will be opened by none other than either security guards, your dad, or both. None of which seem very appealing to me at the moment."

"Why are you yelling at me, Lucas?" Vaughn demanded, "This is your fault!"

"Why am I yelling at you, Vaughn? I'll tell you why I'm yelling at you! Because I don't know what else to do!"

"What were you doing sneaking around my house anyways?"

"I…was…looking for something…"

"Like a particular file," Vaughn surmised.

"Maybe," Lucas admitted.

"I don't believe you," Vaughn yelled, "Josie's in trouble…"

"I know that. But you heard what Z said. She can get herself out of it," Lucas spat. He was shuffling through his pockets now, his hopes lighting up somewhat as he found what he was looking for. He flicked on his tiny flashlight and a bright glow filled the room. He shined it at Vaughn who was effectively glaring at him, before skimming it around the room, searching for a way out. Vaughn was quiet, and Lucas couldn't tell if it was either from anger or whether he was thinking of a possible escape route as well.

Their silence was broken by a ringing that made both boys start. Lucas fumbled with getting his cell out of his pocket. He squinted at Marshall's number before flipping the phone open and answering.

"This is kind of a bad time," he greeted.

"I imagine it is," Z's voice responded. Lucas nearly dropped the phone in surprise, momentarily juggling both flashlight and cell before gathering the light against his chest in a partial embrace and just barely lifting the phone up to his ear. Vaughn watched with amusement.

"Z…what are you…why are you calling me with Marshall's cell?"

"Because luckily he had it on him so that I could call and _yell at you!_ Do you realize how ridiculously lacking in intelligence it is to break into Pearadyne and steal Victor Pearson's private files? Do you understand the repercussions you will face if you are caught? Not to mention the moral issues of the situation!"

"Uh…Professor Z, could you lecture me later? I'm kind of in the middle of a crisis," Lucas admitted, and Professor Z fell silent.

"What's going on?" he finally spoke up, quietly.

"I think I found Victor's files," Lucas explained, "But…uh…I'm kind of locked in a room with them with no way out."

"I'll call Vaughn and…"

"Why? Do you want to talk to him?"

"Um…is he…there with you?"

"Yes."

"No, that'll be quite alright….I don't need to speak with him," Professor Z sighed, "Stay put…we'll try…plan…help…"

"What? Z…you're breaking up," Lucas scrunched his nose, trying to look at his phone. The signal was weakening.

"…worry…we'll…where are you…"

The signal cut out and Lucas frowned at his phone buzzing with the monotonous dial tone. He looked helplessly to Vaughn.

"What do we do now?" Vaughn asked, tapping his foot.

"Pray that they get to us before your dad," Lucas shrugged.

-00000-

Corrine leaned against the table watching Josie, who stared with amazement at her friend's green eyes. It was probably the first thing she had "seen" in the past half-hour, so, needless to say, the warm glow was a welcome comfort. It was almost a beacon of hope to Josie. A symbol almost that there was a way of fixing this and getting her eyesight back. Now that they'd found a connection to their fight that morning, all they had to do was figure out how to utilize it towards fixing their little eye problem.

"I think we need to talk," Corrine finally announced. Josie was silent, reluctantly looking away. It was obvious, she didn't want to let go of that hopeful light so quickly.

"About?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird…the connection this all has with our fight this morning? I think we need to talk about it."

"Fine. Then talk," Josie snapped, "Tell me all about how 'manipulative' you think I am. Tell me all about the plans I apparently have of using Lucas to make Vaughn jealous."

"Josie…"

"What? That's what you think, right? Or has your opinion changed? Am I secretly using both boys, pitting them against each other simply for the amusement of it all? Is that the new plan? Tell me, Corrine. What evil scheme am I plotting now?"

Corrine sighed, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the tiled floor. The logical side of her brain knew it was wrong of her to accuse Josie of using people like that, but for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was right. Why else would Josie not have told her anything about having any feelings for Lucas? Corrine paused at that, her heart beating rapidly. That was an odd thought.

"Josie," Corrine started slowly, not sure what she was about to say.

"_What_?"

"I think…maybe this happened because…because maybe I am a little…slightly…kind of…jealous."

Josie was speechless. She didn't know how to react to that proclamation. Corrine patiently waited for her to let it sink in.

"You…are?"

"Yeah," Corrine went on, chewing the corner of her lower lip, "When you accused me of being jealous I was so mad. Because I couldn't figure out what I would be jealous of! But as I think about it…maybe I am a little jealous…of a lot of things." She started pacing now, everything spilled out now, "It's just…I was so angry when I saw you and Lucas kissing in the hallway! Because I _thought_ you liked Vaughn, and you'd always told me…and standing there with the others, I just felt so…_left out!_"

"Corrine, _I _didn't even know how I felt about Lucas before that happened," Josie started.

"How am I supposed to know that, Josie?" Corrine cried, "You haven't talked to me about it at all since the kiss and…"

"Don't you think I've been dying to talk to you about it?" Josie demanded, she shook her head, turning back to Corrine, "It's just that…I try to talk to you about it and you change the subject or you tell me you have to go do something or you don't even seem interested in hearing!"

"Well how do you think it makes me feel?" Corrine spat, and then caught herself, dazedly questioning, "How does it make me feel…?"

Josie was silent, thinking the question through as well before closing her eyes and making a face in her realization.

"I'm so sorry, Corrine," she said, and it was Corrine's turned to be startled, "I never thought about what your reasoning could be behind not wanting to listen to me talk about Lucas. I just started to think…maybe it was weird, or you didn't even realize that I wanted to talk about it. I was too blind to see the real reason. I mean, it _was _right in front of my face…"

"And…what was that?" Corrine asked meekly.

"Marshall."

Corrine slumped into a seat, rubbing her hands over her face, a bit exhausted and emotionally drained.

"I finally seemed to have things somewhat sorted out with Lucas," Josie went on, "And I was just so excited and confused all at once, and I guess I sort of spilled my emotions all over you…I completely forgot about your Marshall situation and I was completely un-understanding. I was unfair to you, Corrine…gloating about my new relationship and…"

"No, Josie. I wasn't fair to you," Corrine interjected, "You're right, I was jealous because of Marshall, but that's no excuse! You had every right to be happy about your relationship with Lucas and I should have been happy for you…"

"But I didn't think about how it might make you feel, talking about my feelings for Lucas."

"No. You should have talked to me about Lucas, Josie. I'm your best friend, I'm the one that wasn't being understanding. And I wanted to hear about Lucas, I wanted to hear everything, but I was being so…green-eyed, that I never really listened. You needed me and I let my jealousy get in the way. I'm sorry, Josie."

"Well, I should have seen from the start what was bothering you," Josie returned, "Sometimes I get so raveled in my own dramas that I can be…completely blind when it comes to other people's feelings. I don't realize that I'm hurting people along the way. I'm your best friend, Corrine, and I should have been more sensitive to your feelings about this whole messy situation. I'm sorry."

Both girls startled, when there came a noise at the door. They fell silent, alert, listening to the muffled voices.

* * *

END A/N: Ah...who could that be at the door! I wonder...no, wait...I know, I wrote the story, but I'm sure you're all wondering. Ah...and finally the reasons behind Corrine's behaviour. I don't know how believable it is to all of you, but for some reason, it made complete sense to me!

Please excuse any grammatical or typing errors. _**REVIEW**_!

That's all for today. Now you must wait patiently for an update!

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, this is late, isn't it? Oh, well, I had a lot of stuff to do yesterday so...yeah. Here's the last two chapters.

Thanks for the reviews, AngelD88 and Jenna's Rules, you guys both rock!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9:

Corrine could see the intruders' silhouettes outside the doorway. They were paused, chatting. The larger figure had an arm extended to the doorknob looking down at the squat one. She looked to Josie, who couldn't see any of this but was on-guard.

"Mr. Pearson," it was Durst, "I don't know what you're hoping to find in there. It's a normal science lab…"

"Amanda, I can't explain my reasoning to you at this moment in time."

"We have to hide," Corrine whispered, and Josie nodded.

Corrine's eyes quickly ran the length of the room. Tables, bookshelves, storage cabinets, windows, sinks. She grabbed hold of Josie's hand and practically dragged her from the chair. She ran towards the nearest storage cabinet, Josie in tow, wincing when the redhead bumped into a few tables before slowing down a bit, taking her time to guide her friend better. From the corner of her eye she could see the doorknob twisting. She grabbed hold of the storage door and swung it open, shoving Josie in and cramming her own body between a life-size skeletal replica and unfinished rockets, squashed into Josie's side. She pulled the door shut, leaving just a crack open as Victor and Principle Durst entered the room.

Victor stood at the front. He looked the lab over with a discerning glare, Durst fidgeting beside him. He frowned deeply and she cleared her throat, straightening.

"Well…there…see, just as I told you. A regular old science lab," she said indignantly, "It's the same as when you were here last night. Nothing's changed."

"Something has changed," Victor murmured more to himself than to her. He paced to the window and glanced out before turning back to Durst, "The boy…"

"Lucas Randall," Durst filled in.

"I ran some preliminary tests on him after the 'incident' with some unsettling results," Victor explained, "And I believe that he may suffer permanent effects due to his exposure in the 'incident'. I can't better understand exactly what happened unless I am given the opportunity to further study the boy."

"I…understand," Durst sighed, "But he's a student. I can't simply turn him over to be a guinea pig at Pearadyne Industries. You have to understand my position…if something were to go wrong…"

"Something has already gone wrong," Victor cut in, "There are ways. His parents are concerned for his well-being, are they not?"

"Well…of course…but are you going to explain the situation to his parents?"

"No. That's not possible. But if we could get their consent to run a few standard tests…"

"Are you suggesting we…lie to them?"

"Whatever means are necessary," Victor told her. They were silent as a digitalized ringing began. Victor pulled his cellphone from his pocket, walking a ways from Durst and coming to stand in front of a storage cabinet, he lifted the cell to his ear, quietly answering, "This is Victor."

"There's a situation down at the estate."

"What sort of situation?"

"Someone has disturbed a secure area."

Victor drew in his breath seedily, "Then _deal _with it."

"We're trying, sir, but the system still hasn't been working properly since the blackout…"

"I thought the blackout mishap was taken care of," Victor growled into the phone, giving Principle Durst a suspicious glance, before turning his head in closer to the cabinet, and dropping his voice lower, "If anyone were to find out how ill-prepared we were to handle that blackout…let me just say, there will be a few job openings at Pearadyne Industries."

"Um…yes, sir. Luckily, the system's firewall has locked down the security. However…we can't access it. We need your override code, Mr. Pearson, sir."

Victor closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"I will be there shortly," he hissed into the phone, before hanging it up and sliding it back into his pocket. He looked back to Durst, strutting across the room, "I am needed back at labs, a situation has arose. We will discuss this matter further later."

Principle Durst followed Victor from the room, thinking to say something more.

After a few moments, the storage cabinet burst open and Josie and Corrine stumbled out.

"What do you think that was about?" Corrine questioned, in regards to Victor's 'security problem'. Josie shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't care right now. Did you heard what he said to Durst about Lucas?"

"I know…but there's nothing we can do about that right now. We can tell Z and the others about it later…until then, we're still…" Corrine trailed off. She really didn't need to explain to Josie that they were still having eye trouble.

"But why are our eyes still like this?" Josie cried, throwing her hands up in the air in disgust, "We've both talked things out and forgiven each other!"

"Well…maybe it's like that time you shrunk," Corrine hypothesized, "It didn't correct itself until after you heard about the wormhole experiment Victor was going to be running outside of the school. Remember?"

"How could I forget…." Josie muttered, "But what use could possibly come from your eyes glowing and me being blind?"

"I…don't know."

When the door burst open, both girls gave cries of surprise, eyes wide in fear that Principle Durst and Victor had returned. Corrine relaxed.

"Marshall. Professor Z. You scared us," she scolded and Josie loosened as well, letting her breath out and shaking her head angrily.

"I'm sorry, girls," Professor Z replied, making his way over to them. He sighed, seeing that Corrine's eyes were still tinged green, then wagged a hand in front of Josie. She didn't react. Her own eyes pale and opaque, "I was hoping you'd of fixed your problem by now."

"_You _were hoping _we'd _of fixed our problem?" Josie demanded incredulously, "I thought that was what you boys left to do! Find out what would neutralize the effects of this zinc sulfide!"

"I'm afraid I lied a bit to you on that," Professor Z admitted sheepishly, "There is no way to neutralize the phosphor. I thought that if we left you two to talk through your problems that it would fix itself. And I didn't tell you that there was no other solution because I didn't want to worry you…did you two…talk?"

"Yeah," Corrine told him, "We reached the same conclusion you apparently did and talked things out. But…" She motioned to her eyes with her hand.

"This is…not good," Professor Z murmured.

"You're telling us?" Josie cried angrily. She wasn't exactly happy to find out they'd been deceived.

"Not your eyes," Professor Z corrected himself, then shaking his head, "I mean…yes, your eyes are perturbing at the moment, but I have faith that they will correct themselves shortly. I'm talking about Lucas and Vaughn."

"What about Lucas and Vaughn?" Josie questioned, worry overcoming her anger. Z looked expectantly to Marshall, who stepped forward.

"Victor has been keeping a file on Lucas and what happened," he explained, "Vaughn told us after we left the room. Lucas wanted to get a look at that file so he went snooping around the Pearson estate. Now he and Vaughn are locked in a room with the files. Apparently, they triggered some security system…"

"That must be what Victor was talking about," Corrine surmised. The boys looked quizzically to her, "Victor and Principle Durst were just here. We hid in the storage cabinet. They were talking about Lucas and then Victor's cell rang. It was something about someone entering a secure area."

"Great," Marshall sighed, "Victor's already on his way over. We're probably too late…he's probably got them already."

"No," Josie smirked, "He hasn't. Thanks to you, Marshall."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Marshall, your blackout apparently left them with some problems with their systems. Namely, the security system. They haven't been able to pinpoint were the breach was…in fact, their firewall locked them out. They have no access to anything," Josie explained with a grin, "We still have time."

"Though there's no telling how much," Professor Z told them, "We need a plan, quickly."

"Well…they hadn't been over there long," Marshall spoke up, "So, looking at the blueprints, I think they're probably locked in one of those rooms around the library."

"Good thinking, Marshall," Z praised, "Now, I'm guessing that their security system has the rooms divided up…like into sectors. When one sector is 'breached' the system locks that area, without affecting the others, and alerts the guards as to which sector was entered. However, since the system is not working properly…"

"You know, even if it didn't tell them which sector was locked down, they could have gone around and seen which one was," Josie mused.

"Maybe, the system locked down all the sectors," Corrine finished her thought.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Z smiled.

"Hey, when I was talking to Vaughn about how the security system in his house worked," Marshall spoke up, "He mentioned a few things that happen. Any escape routes are closed and locked; doors, windows, etc., the alarm sounds, and he mentioned that the lights go out."

"Trapping and confusing the intruder," Professor Z nodded, "Understandable."

"…and in some rooms," Marshall continued sheepishly, "The vents release a knock out gas."

"Great," Josie muttered. A sentiment shared by the others.

"But I did notice," Marshall went on, "That the house has two individual security systems. A general one for burglaries, and a more specialized one for…well…"

"Competition moles?" Corrine suggested.

"Yeah," he grinned at her, "The specialized one is only set up on certain rooms in the house. However, I did make note, that both security systems are run on the same network."

"Meaning…" Josie started, "If the specialized security system is down than…"

"The house's entire security system is down," Professor Z finished, "This is excellent."

"While they scramble to get their systems back up and running, we have time to get in there and get Lucas and Vaughn out," Marshall stepped in, "There's still one problem though…we don't know which room Vaughn and Lucas are in and we don't know how much time we have."

"Not much," Josie agreed, "The guy on the phone said that they needed Victor's override code and he's already on his way over there. "We don't exactly have much time to sit around discussing plans. I say we just head over there and bang on doors until we find them…" She started determinedly towards the direction she thought the door was in, but found herself slamming into a desk. The others watched with amusement, "Okay. Ow."

"Josie," Professor Z addressed her in a slightly, unintentional, patronizing voice, "I really don't think you should be heading over anywhere. You're still blind, remember?"

"It's not like I could forget," Josie muttered darkly, wincing as she tried to find a chair to sit on. Corrine and Marshall stepped forward to help her, "I feel so useless though! Z…what if my eyesight never comes back?"

"You can't think like that, Josie," Corrine told her gently, "Because then that'll mean that my eyes will keep glowing in the dark, and that's not a very attractive quality. I can't get into Harvard with glowing green eyes!" Josie chuckled slightly at that, but it sounded a bit disheartened, "And besides, you're not useless, Josie. You've never been useless. And I'm sure you'll find a way to not be useless in this situation…" her eyes lit suddenly and she looked to Professor Z, "Z, how are phosphors used in everyday households?"

"That was a strange and rather random question," Marshall muttered, but Z was deep in thought, stroking his chin and humming to himself, having been presented with a science question all other thoughts were momentarily pushed to the back of his mind.

"Well…let's see…phosphors are present in televisions, computer screens, fluorescent lamps, display tubes…radar screens - but that's not really a household object…" Professor Z listed, chuckling slightly to himself at the last part.

"Wait, back up. Fluorescent lamps?" Corrine interjected, then turning to Marshall, "Do you think the Pearson estate uses fluorescent light bulbs?"

"…um…I don't know…wait, actually, you know what, yes it does. They're probably more cost-efficient…or energy efficient," Marshall told her, then scrunching his nose, "Why?"

Corrine looked to Josie, who had straightened considerably having already figured out where Corrine was taking this. She smiled to the boys, "Because Josie can see my eyes."

Z and Marshall exchanged looks.

"Are you suggesting that it's not so much that she can see your eyes rather than she can see the zinc sulfide within your eyes?" Professor Z questioned.

"Yup," Josie and Corrine grinned.

"That's…interesting," Marshall mumbled.

"It's fascinating," Z corrected him, walking towards his desk, "And there's only one way to find out if it's true." He opened his top drawer and removed one of the super bouncy balls from that morning's lesson. He placed it in the palm of his hand and went forward to Josie, holding it out to her, "Josie. Take the ball from my hand."

Josie peered down at them, and it didn't take her long to snatch up what appeared to her a little green blob. Professor Z beamed to Corrine.

"It looks like you were right," he told her, then he frowned slightly, "But…you're not suggesting we send Josie over to the Pearson estate…are you?"

"No, of course not," Corrine assured him, smiling slyly, "I'm suggesting you send Josie and me to the Pearson estate," she held up a hand before Professor Z or Marshall could argue, "With my eyes glowing, I can see somewhat in the dark, but not that far in front of me. I can keep watch and help guide. Josie can see the fluorescent bulbs. She can follow them through the estate."

"I've been there a few times before," Josie pointed out, "I know my way around. And…Victor doesn't exactly strike me as the type to…redecorate."

"He does have that obsessive compulsive, a place for everything and everything in it's place quality," Marshall mused.

"We wouldn't have to use flashlights that would call attention to us. We'd be in and out in no time," Corrine explained.

"I don't like it," Professor Z frowned, shaking his head. Corrine frowned as well.

"Oh? And you like the idea of you and Marshall stumbling about in the dark with flashlights flickering around like a signal to every security guard in the area? My eyes are less noticeable than a flashlight and Josie doesn't need a light at all."

"I _am _blind," Josie put in casually.

Professor Z sighed, looking between the two girls. He didn't like the idea of sending both of them in danger alone with their 'handicaps'. But then, he didn't like the idea of going in there with just him and Marshall as well. If he were to get caught, his job would be on the line. And who would watch out for his beloved science club members if he were to be fired? They had a tendency to get into tight spots, and he could never forgive himself if something happened to one of them because he wasn't there to watch their backs and help them out. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Don't have a lot of time here…" Jose reminded Z. He took a deep breath.

"Alright," he agreed, "The girls will go in. But…" he looked to Marshall, "Not without some way of staying in contact with us." Marshall snapped his fingers, knowing exactly what Z was talking about.

"I'll get some walkie-talkies right now," he told them, racing from the room without another word. Professor Z turned to Josie and Corrine, who were anxiously chatting to one another their strategy.

"You girls are to stay low," he said, and they nodded irately, Josie even rolling her eyes, "I'm serious. Keep alert, and keep in constant contact with Marshall and me. If you are caught…"

"We'll just tell them we were there with Vaughn and got lost from him when the lights went out," Josie assured Z, "It's not like this is the first time we've snuck in somewhere."

Professor Z sighed. That was, unfortunately, true. The girls were practically experts at it.

-00000-

Vaughn was slumped on the floor unhappily, his head buried in his knees. He wasn't sure how long they'd been there, but it felt like forever. He wasn't exactly thrilled with being trapped in the dark, and then stuck with Lucas was a completely different story. He wasn't sure how to describe the feelings he was having towards the other boy, but anger and loathe seemed to be the predominant emotion. They were both silent as chatting was out of the question. It would only lead to Josie, which would only lead to a fight. He looked up, when he heard shuffling, and the sound of papers being rumpled. Lucas was digging through one of the file cabinets, his tiny flashlight held between his teeth. He pulled a file out and flipped it open, removing the light from his mouth and running it over the papers.

"What are you doing?" Vaughn demanded haughtily, sitting up and starting to his feet.

"Looking through your dad's files," Lucas answered distractedly. He was skimming through the papers he held, before clicking his tongue, closing the file, and shoving it back where it was. He rummaged through the manila folders once more. After a moment, he sighed, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as Vaughn bore his eyes into him. Lucas turned to the other boy, "We have no idea how long we're going to be here for, so we should take advantage of our situation. Besides, it'll pass the time quicker," he frowned at Vaughn, rolling his eyes, "It could help Josie." Vaughn shifted slightly, "Fine, have it your way," Lucas muttered, looking back to the files.

"If you want to find the file on you, you would have to have an idea of how my dad's filing system works," Vaughn spoke up. Lucas paused, staring intently at the mess of papers.

"I guess I would. But unfortunately, I don't."

"Yeah. You don't," Vaughn said, he glanced at Lucas, "But I do." Lucas turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Then how does it work?"

Vaughn stepped towards the file cabinets, running his fingers over the labels of each drawer, "My dad keeps his things in order of priority, interest, and connection. I would say, right now, your file is of top priority and interest to him."

"I'm flattered," Lucas muttered sarcastically.

"And, your file is connected to the Oubliette Project," Vaughn went on, disregarding Lucas's remark. He paused at one of the cabinets, his finger tapping the drawer handle, "Which is connected to NanoElite, the company my dad is working with on the project." He pulled the drawer open, shuffling through the papers, "The Oubliette Project is of highest confidentiality," he stopped, smiling up at Lucas, "Which means it would be in the most inconspicuous place, under a code name." He pulled a file out and plopped it on top of the cabinet, looking triumphantly to Lucas and crossing his arms over his chest. Lucas took a step forward.

The folder was quite plump, which did not bode well with Lucas. With trembling fingers, he traced the edge of the folder, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his heart pounding erratically in his chest. He carefully opened the folder and leaned over it to begin reading. His eyes widened.

"I don't believe it."

* * *

END A/N: The last chapter is really long. This is kind of a cliffhanger, isn't it? Meh. Yay, it's coming to an end...so sad...

Anyways, please excuse any grammatical and typing errors. _**REVIEW**_s are appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ah...the last chapter. So sad, so sad. I may write another story after this, following the storyline, you know, but it won't be for awhile. It's finals week...and if I plan on passing any of my classes, I have to get started on my stuff.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 10:

Getting into the Pearson estate hadn't been incredibly hard for Josie and Corrine. They entered through the side, Josie clutching onto Corrine's hands, after forcing the lock. With the security system running haywire, no alarm was set off. They entered tentatively, ears strained for any noise that would suggest they weren't alone. There was nothing.

"We're in," Corrine whispered into the small radio she held in her hand.

"Good," Marshall replied, "Now make your way to the library…it's up the stairs…"

"I know where it is," Josie snapped, and Corrine quickly hushed her.

"Thanks, Marshall," Corrine mumbled into the walkie-talkie before lowering it and clutching tighter to Josie. She could just barely make out details of the room, and everything was covered in a green hue.

Josie's eyes, however, were on the ceiling. She was entranced by the glowing white that the bulbs produced. She licked her lips and started forward, feeling in front of her for any obstructions, even though Corrine guided her carefully. She found her way to the stairs with ease and began slowly up them.

They paused, when they heard voices down the hallway, squeezing each other's hands and trying to muffle the sound of their own breathing and pounding hearts.

"…don't care what the malfunction is," Victor was shouting, "Fix it! You incompetent…"

"Let's keep moving," Josie whispered to Corrine, "It sound like they're walking away from us, anyways." Corrine nodded, though Josie couldn't see her, and they continued up the stairs, Josie following the bright light. She traced her hand along the wall, feeling over doors and counting each one until she came to the fifth one and stopped. "This is the library."

Corrine raised the radio to her mouth, "We're there."

"Alright…great. Um…now…there's one room in Victor's office, that I told Lucas to check out. To the back, on the far right." Josie rolled her eyes.

"That's a closet," she muttered angrily.

"It is?" Marshall mused, "It's not marked on the blueprints as one…weird…"

"Tick _tock_, Marshall," Josie hissed.

"Okay, okay," Marshall grumbled, "There's one…"

Corrine clicked the radio off suddenly, staring fearfully down the corridor. Josie turned to her in confusion.

"Flashlights, Josie," she whispered, "Someone's coming." She opened the library door behind her and they stumbled backwards into it, rushing through and dragging Josie with her behind a couch. They covered their mouths as their breathing was heavy, and watched with wide eyes. The flashlight shined into the room.

"It's all clear here," a man called brusquely over his shoulder.

"That's weird…I could have sworn I saw something down here…a green glow…"

"Mr. Pearson runs a really secretive lab," the man returned to his companion, "Who knows what strange sci-fi crap he's got around his house…let's go…"

The girls listened as the two men made their way down the stairs. They counted to twenty before Corrine turned the radio back on.

"Marshall?"

"…you should go there first but I don't think that…" Marshall was still saying, he stopped, "What is it? You sound…well…is everything alright? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Corrine gave a quiet nervous chuckle, "I missed that last part. Where are we going now?"

"You should really pay attention, Corrine. You need to get in and out of there as fast as possible. Now, go down the hall, to the left. You turn right at the next corner," Marshall started over, "There should be somewhere around five doors down there. They're all unmarked on the blueprints. For god's sake, be careful."

"Thanks, Marshall," Corrine muttered peevishly. She took hold of Josie's hand again, asking her, "You got that?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They started out the door again, walking slowly through the dark. Josie trailing her hand along the wall. They turned the corner and stared at the multiple doors.

"Now what?" Corrine whispered. Josie took a deep breath, let it out in a great, exasperated whoosh. Her eyes flickered about the hall, though she could only make out the lights overhead. She paused suddenly.

"I see…numbers," she mumbled. Corrine furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"Numbers…little green numbers…this way…" she trekked forward, hand held out in front of her until her fingers jabbed into the glowing keypad. Corrine came up beside her.

"A number pad," she exclaimed, looking over her shoulder at the other doors, "It's the only one that has it…this must be it." She jiggled the doorknob and heard rustling inside and the muffled slamming of metal against metal. She leaned against it, calling in as loud a voice as she dared, "Lucas? Vaughn? Are you in there?"

There was silence inside the room, and all the girls could hear was their own breathing and the beating of their hearts.

"…Corrine?"

"Lucas," Josie cried happily and Corrine quickly hushed her, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah…we're fine. We're just…stuck," Vaughn answered, "Can you get us out of here?"

"We're working on it," Corrine answered quietly. She lifted the radio up, "We found them, Marshall. They're in a room, the door is locked and I don't see a keyhole. There's just this…number pad."

"That's good," Marshall told her, "I think you need a password…a code of some kind to punch in the pad to unlock the door."

"You think?" Josie muttered sarcastically, "But what's the password?"

"I…have no idea," Marshall admitted.

"Thanks anyways, Marshall," Josie told him. They looked back to the door, "You guys, we need a password to open this thing."

"Yeah, I figured," Lucas responded, "We don't know what it is."

Josie frowned, punching a few different number combinations in, before slamming her hand against it, "Damn," she spat.

"Here, let me," Corrine said, stepping forward. She began with all ones, then all ones save for a two, then all ones save for a three, continuing like that. Josie frowned at her, placing her hands on her hips.

"That could take _years_," she growled.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Corrine replied angrily. They froze when there was whir of electricity and the lights flashed back on, "Oh no," Corrine murmured.

"What's going on?" Josie, Lucas, and Vaughn all questioned in almost unison.

"They've got the lights on, I'm guessing they broke through the firewall and have the system in working order again," Corrine quickly explained, "Which means it's only a matter of seconds until they come here! We need a password and we need it quick!"

"Wait," Lucas cried, "Some people usually use the same password…or variations of the same password for everything. It's easier for them to remember. And usually they connect passwords with something…like with number passwords, they'd use a date that's special to them…"

"Try the date of the Pearadyne explosion," Corrine told Josie. Josie punched the number in.

"Nothing," Josie cursed.

"Try…" Lucas started but Vaughn cut him off.

"Six, one, six, six, one."

Josie and Corrine exchanged looks before quickly punching it in. There was a click and Corrine pushed the door open. The boys stood eagerly inside.

"Let's get out of here," Corrine told them. They rushed down the hall and paused at the opening, hearing voices.

"Victor's on his way," Lucas growled softly, "This is not good."

"Stay here, guys," Vaughn said.

"What are you going to do?" Josie asked in concern, but Vaughn had stepped out, approaching the oncoming men. They all came to a stop.

"Hey dad," he called and Victor looked down at his son.

"Vaughn, I don't have time right now…"

"I was just wondering what happened," Vaughn said, "I was looking for something…I think one of the maids put my homework with your stuff…anyways, all of a sudden all of the lights went out and…"

"Are you telling me you triggered the alarm?" Victor questioned, teetering on the edge of anger and relief. Vaughn slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry, dad. I wasn't sure if it was me or what…"

Victor closed his eyes, looking ready to burst. The others watched in fear for their friend. And then Victor smiled, placing a heavy hand on his son's shoulder.

"That's quite alright, Vaughn. Accidents happen. I will speak with the help about where to put things and what not to touch," Victor assured him, "Meanwhile, I think you should get to work on your homework. I have things to see to in the lab."

"Alright, dad. Later…and goodnight."

He watched as his father and the guards turned, leaving the hallway, before letting his breath out. Slowly, his three companions joined him. Josie was blinking her eyes, narrowing them somewhat, and shaking her head.

"That was close," Lucas sighed, "Let's get back to the school."

"My sight's coming back," Josie mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"That's good," Vaughn said distractedly, glaring somewhat at Lucas.

They left the estate in silence, quickly making their way back to the science lab. They found Marshall and Professor Z waiting anxiously.

"I see your eyes are getting back to normal, girls," Professor Z noted, before turning to Lucas, "And you…"

"I made a mistake, Z," Lucas admitted sheepishly, "I'm sorry…I took a huge risk that I know I shouldn't have. But I had to do it. I had to see that file."

"What if you'd been caught?" Josie demanded haughtily, "Have you any idea what could have happened? You didn't just put yourself at risk, you put all of us at risk! You put Vaughn at risk!"

"Like you haven't done the same thing," Lucas replied angrily, but it was Vaughn's turn to reel on him.

"You used me," Vaughn roared, and the other's fell silent, "That was your intention all along. You lied to me to get into my dad's house so that you could see his files, didn't you? I don't get it, Lucas. Why didn't you just _ask_ me?"

"Because…" Lucas stammered, lowering his eyes, "Because…I didn't think you would help me." Vaughn stared long and hard at him before growling under his breath.

"When are you ever going to lay off me, Lucas?" Vaughn yelled, "Instead you make me feel like an idiot and an outsider! Am I never going to be good enough?" He turned on his heel, storming from the room, and Josie turned on Lucas.

"I don't believe you," she hissed, "Why do you always have to treat him like the enemy?" She shook her head, starting towards the door after Vaughn.

"I guess that means," Lucas spoke up and Josie slowed to a halt, "You don't want to know what the file said." She pressed her lips together, turning curiously back at him. The others looked over to him as well. "We were all under the impression that the radio wave with the designs for that prototype were mistakenly sent to the wrong person because of interference from the storm. We were partially right."

"What do you mean?" Corrine prompted.

"Well…the wave did get interference from the storm. But it wasn't knocked off course," Lucas explained, looked carefully over at Z, whose eyes widened slightly.

"You mean," Josie started, gaping, "Victor intentionally sent Z the prototype? But why?"

"So he would build it, and show it to us," Lucas explained, "Or more appropriately, you." He looked to Josie now. Her lips parted somewhat.

"Victor meant that thing for…_me_?" Josie gaped. She shook her head, pacing down the aisle between desks, "I don't believe it. Why would he sink so low? Does this mean he's…trying to kill me?"

"No," Lucas said firmly, and she turned back to him, "That's what I meant by interference from the storm. The designs…the equations, were all chopped up. Professor Z didn't build the prototype that Victor intended. For some reason, the one he built only reacted to me when it was supposed to react to Josie. And…it didn't have the effect it was supposed to."

"What was it supposed to do?" Marshall questioned. Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know. The file didn't mention. But I do know that Victor really wants to know what it actually did to me," Lucas elucidated, looking now to his best friend while watching Josie from the corner of his eye, "He's got a lot of things on me. He ran a lot of tests over those four days he had my body."

"When he was here, talking to Durst," Corrine spoke up, "He mentioned that he thought Lucas would suffer permanent effects from the 'incident'." Professor Z looked curiously at Lucas.

"Have you noticed anything strange about yourself since we put you back to normal?"

"No," Lucas shook his head, but his brow was drawn together from obvious worry and he was deep in concentration over something.

"That's just great. One more thing to worry about on top of the black hole, and Pearadyne. My boyfriend's freak side effects from that stupid explosion," Josie muttered. Lucas's cheeks colored at that. Corrine covered a smile and Marshall stifled a laugh.

"Did you…just…call me…your…" Lucas stuttered, peering meekly at the redhead. Josie's face flushed beet red, "Does that mean…we're a…?"

"Maybe," Josie stammered, before snapping, "But I'm still mad at you."

"We needed to see that file," Lucas argued, "You would have thought the same thing and taken the same risks to get it."

"I know that you're right," Josie said, shaking her head, "But I still don't agree with the way you manipulated Vaughn like that."

"She's right," Professor Z spoke up, "Although I know you have your reasons for not trusting him, Lucas, it still doesn't make it right for you to lie to him. Why were you so certain he wouldn't help you in the first place?"

"Because…he's not exactly thrilled about my date with Josie," Lucas confessed. He glanced at Josie, thinking about telling them about the fist fight he and Vaughn almost got into but decided against it, "So…I wasn't exactly his favorite person."

"You're not exactly his favorite person right now, either," Corrine pointed out.

"I told you we should have just _asked_ for his help," Marshall said to Lucas. Josie put her hands on her hips, sighing and looking between the two of them.

"What am I going to do with you boys?"

"Does this mean you forgive me…sort of?" Lucas questioned carefully. Josie rolled her eyes.

"You boys need to remember, we're in this together," Professor Z announced, "We have to work together and _tell each other things_. No more sneaking around, no more lying, and no more _fighting_."

"Uh…Z…do you know how impossible that last one is?" Marshall joked.

"You can try to get along," Z told them. Lucas looked to Josie and Corrine.

"Speaking of fighting…"

"We've talked things through," Josie replied.

"We've realized we were both right," Corrine spoke up, "And we were both wrong. And…um…Lucas…I owe you an apology."

"You do?" Lucas mumbled. Corrine stepped forward to him.

"I said a lot of things that, although I didn't intend it, they hurt you. I'm sorry," she told him, "It was wrong of me to say those things, and I didn't really mean them. I guess I was really…kind of…jealous of your relationship with Josie, but I'm over it now. I'm really happy for the both of you. I acted like a total jerk, and I hope you can forgive me." Lucas's face had started turning red as she spoke and now he was fidgeting, nervously cleaning his glasses. He slipped them back on and cleared his throat, not able to meet Corrine's eyes.

"Thanks, Corrine, but I'm okay…I mean…I forgive you," he assured her, patting her shoulder a bit awkwardly, "And thank you for making me a part of that humiliating moment." The others chuckled slightly.

"So what are we going to do about Vaughn?" Marshall asked when their mirth died down, "Somebody's going to need to talk to him."

"I really think you need to talk to him, Josie," Lucas said.

"Me? But you're the one that used him," Josie cried.

"I know," Lucas responded, then dropping his voice even as it was to no avail as the others were listening intently, "But you're the one that didn't tell him we were going on a date." She flushed.

"Oh. That."

"Why didn't you tell him you were going on a date with Lucas?" Marshall asked.

"She didn't tell _me _until that night," Corrine mentioned bitterly. Josie gave her a warning look and she flashed a grin at her.

"Jeez…I didn't know I had to tell everybody. Next time I'll post a memo," Josie muttered bitterly, "I'll talk to him tomorrow." She took Lucas's hand, and tugged him towards the door, "Meanwhile, you and I have a chess game to make up for and I have a lot of scolding to do. _I_ take the risks, remember? _You_ come up with the crazy alien theories."

"They're not crazy," Lucas protested as they disappeared out the door. Corrine, Marshall, and Professor Z laughed together at the departing couple.

"So," Marshall started, looking at his two remaining companions, "What do you guys think of the Josie, Lucas, boyfriend, risk taking, crazy alien, dating thing?" They raised their eyebrows at him. Professor Z shook his head, starting towards the door.

"I think we should make an effort not to turn the Science Club into a gossip group," he told them, "Now I have papers I need to get started on grading. I'm sure you two have started your homework…"

"Already finished," Corrine answered with a beaming grin.

"All the T's crossed, all the I's dotted," Marshall agreed.

"You two are amazing," Z praised them, "Don't stay up too late, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night, Z," the two chorused. They watched as their teacher left, then lowered their eyes, sheepishly peeking at each other.

"So," Marshall cleared his throat, "You're really okay now with Josie and Lucas dating?"

"Yeah…" Corrine murmured, "I guess I spent so long rooting for Josie and Vaughn I felt a little betrayed when she got with Lucas…"

"I understand," Marshall teased her, "I guess I spent so long rooting for Lucas getting Josie that I felt overwhelmingly excited when they got together." Corrine rolled her eyes, lightly slapping his arm. He smiled at her and they held onto each other's eyes for a short, silent moment. When they broke it, they lowered their faces, flustering.

"Hey…um…we do have that math test on Friday…do you maybe want to…study with me? You know Josie, queen of junk food. She has a stash up there that I know she won't mind sharing," Corrine offered, looking up through her lashes anxiously at Marshall.

"That sounds cool," Marshall mumbled. They headed out, Marshall holding the door open for Corrine. She giggled, thanking him, and he blushed considerably.

-00000-

Corrine, Marshall, and Lucas waited outside the hallway the following morning. They could see downstairs as Josie talked with Vaughn. Lucas was anxiously wringing his hands. When they finally seemed to be on good terms, they headed up the stairs to join their friends.

"So…guys…everything back to normal?" Marshall questioned carefully.

"As normal as things can be here at Blake Holsey," Vaughn replied.

"Vaughn, I'm sorry I lied to you," Lucas spoke up, "I didn't mean to make you feel stupid. I just thought that…what with you being angry at me over Josie, you wouldn't really feel like helping me. It was wrong."

"No…you were right. I was pretty mad at you," Vaughn admitted, "I probably wouldn't have helped. It was probably better that you lied to me. At least you got to see the file…and now we know that thing was meant for Josie. We have to find out what that prototype was supposed to do and why my dad sent it for Josie."

They started towards their class and Lucas fell in step behind with Josie.

"Marshall got in late from you and Corrine's room," he commented.

"Yeah," she grinned, "It was the cutest thing. They'd fallen asleep snuggling on the floor."

"You don't think they…"

"Unfortunately, no," Josie muttered, "Corrine would have told me." She sighed.

"I'm getting tired waiting around for those two," Lucas muttered, taking Josie's hand, "So what did you say to Vaughn?"

"Nothing important," Josie mumbled, "I was just honest. It's good that everything's back to normal...or at least, Blake Holsey normal" She stepped up on tiptoe to peck him on the cheek as they entered their class.

Across the hall the janitor stood outside the science lab watching the Science club entering their first class of the morning. In his hands he held a trash bag with the waste from their slime experiment the day before. He smirked as the classroom door closed shut, turning down the hall and heading towards the basement.

* * *

END A/N: Ahhh...it has come to an end. I told ya'll the janitor wasn't in this story much. I only put him in this chapter because I thought it was an appropriate ending. So, what did you all think? Let me know, it's not that hard, just push that little button at the bottom of the screen and type away to your heart's desire!

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors. Please, please, please _**REVIEW**_! I don't mean to sound like I'm begging, but I AM! I admit it, I love reviews.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
